


You Bloom Inside Of Me

by gyuhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (Mingyu is called "puppy" sexually as an affectionate nickname), Bickering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Dirty Talk, Dom Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Kim Mingyu, Top Kim Mingyu, Wall Sex, Yoon Jeonghan Is A Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhan/pseuds/gyuhan
Summary: A few days before the Ideal Cut concerts start Jeonghan decides to give Mingyu a private showing of what his solo stage will look like. Mingyu reacts exactly like Jeonghan had hoped he would, Mingyu practically falling over himself to get his hands on Jeonghan afterwards.





	You Bloom Inside Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mandatory PWP fic (except oops it's 20k) named You Bloom Inside of Me because REALLY, Jeonghan? "You bloom inside of me"? You didn't even try to act like you weren't talking about sex, you freak bitch. Also in the middle of writing this I realized there's, like, zero actual PWP fics for gyuhan? Like JUST for them that don't involve other members or gross tropes. Kinky gyuhanist I'm gon' get you outta there!!! I promise you!!! I'ma do everything it takes to make sure you get outta there!!!

The practice room is seductively dim, the mirrors having no real light to fragment off of besides the single lamp Mingyu plugged in after stumbling behind Jeonghan while half asleep, following the crook of Jeonghan’s finger all the way from where he’d been asleep in a different room to here.

Jeonghan had told Mingyu to wait for him to finish practicing before leaving and at first Mingyu had complained about not wanting to stay late and how he didn’t understand why he couldn’t just sit in the practice room with Jeonghan while he waited, but Jeonghan had just leveled Mingyu with a look that spoke more than his words could and Mingyu went silent, nodding, and left Jeonghan to practice alone while he napped somewhere else.

The rest of the members were unconcerned and used to Jeonghan keeping Mingyu with him later than the others at this point. At first, back when Mingyu and Jeonghan had first started going out, Jeonghan had used the excuse that he needed Mingyu to drive him back to the dorms now that they’d moved (never wanting to bother the manager, he’d explain somewhat convincingly), but as time went on and each member began to realize the relationship between the two he’d stopped explaining himself. Mingyu would get embarrassed sometimes still, his mouth going thin when Jeonghan would touch him while the others were around, but Jeonghan’s long since learned that Mingyu is just shy.

Jeonghan hadn’t shown Mingyu the solo performance that he had planned for Ideal Cut yet. In fact, Mingyu was the only one he wouldn’t allow in the room when he’d practice it with Soonyoung and his backup dancers. Mingyu was the only one not allowed to sit with him and Jihoon while they figured out what direction they wanted to go with the lyrics after getting the sound they wanted. It was intentional.

The lyrics were embarrassing to show Jihoon when he’d first drafted them and then handed off to get help with because they were personal. The practice room, Mingyu, and him were the focal point of it all.

They were based on the first time Mingyu had ever kissed Jeonghan when they were worn out and left alone in the studio, laying on the hardwood floor and panting together after Mingyu had finished helping Jeonghan with the choreography for Clap since Jeonghan was slower than the rest at picking up each move. It wasn’t unfamiliar, something Mingyu had been helping Jeonghan with since before they’d even debuted, but the darkness and tension in the practice room was uncharted, something Jeonghan had felt before with Mingyu but never explored.

Jeonghan wanted to show that, to talk about it any way he could, so Jihoon helped make the lyrics more poetic. “A little less obvious,” Jihoon had told Jeonghan with a laugh, not flustered in the slightest after having to help Soonyoung with his solo (which was filled with more innuendo than Jeonghan’s). And, once finished, once learned, he’d wanted to show Mingyu the results. Preferably alone first, without any members, staff, or fans there.

So, a few days before the actual concert, Jeonghan coaxes Mingyu awake from the next room, his hands gentle as he shakes Mingyu. Mingyu follows him obediently as he’s pulled up from the table he’d been sleeping on, a hand clutching at the back of Jeonghan’s shirt so he can focus on rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he blindly walks behind Jeonghan.

Jeonghan pushes away Mingyu’s hand from the garment once they’re in the practice room and moves around Mingyu to close the door behind them. He locks it, the click of it loud and pointed.

“It’s dark,” Mingyu observes warily with a jaw-cracking yawn, rubbing away the tears his yawn springs up with the backs of his knuckles. His voice is rough and he coughs into a hand before he goes to flip on the light switch, but Jeonghan stops him halfway with a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t. There’s a lamp over there,” Jeonghan tells him while pointing to the other side of the room, “go plug it in.”

Mingyu looks like he wants to ask why he can’t just turn the lights on but thinks better of it. Maybe he’s too tired to ask questions (fleetingly Jeonghan wishes this were always the case). Jeonghan’s mouth curves, smile small but present as Mingyu nods wordlessly and heads over to find the lamp Jeonghan mentioned. He trips twice and Jeonghan has to tamper down the fond laughs that bubble up his throat.

He uses the time it takes Mingyu to figure out how to turn on the lamp to squat down and check the things he’d prepared in case things go the way he thinks they will after he shows Mingyu his solo, patting his bag once he’s sure he’s got everything. He stands, about to turn back to Mingyu, when both of Mingyu’s hands land over his waist and then slide around to his front to hug him against Mingyu’s chest. Mingyu steps into him and hooks his head over Jeonghan’s shoulder, hunched over him, humming slightly.

“Hyung,” Mingyu murmurs, making Jeonghan’s mouth go dry at the honeyed vocal register he uses. “I’m tired. Can’t we go home yet?”

He doesn’t try to keep his laughter down this time, bringing a hand up to pet the top of Mingyu’s head as he does. Mingyu makes a noise that’s caught between being annoyed at Jeonghan’s laughter and pleased at the petting, seizing Jeonghan further into him.

“I want to show you something first. Be patient,” he suggests, “it’s a good quality to have.”

Mingyu groans, pulling back and allowing Jeonghan the space to turn around and look at him. The purple light from the lamp hits the side of Mingyu’s body and casts shadows everywhere around the room that fracture in the reflections of all the mirrors that surround them. Jeonghan can’t resist touching one side of Mingyu’s face with his fingers, tracing over Mingyu’s cheek and along his jaw before he drops his hand away.

Mingyu waits until Jeonghan finishes before asking, “Until when do I have to act patient?”

“Not long. I just want to show you what I’ve prepared for the concert. You wanted to see it, didn’t you?” Mingyu perks up, back straightening. He nods quickly, grinning in excitement. “Good, I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

“What kind of song is it, hyung?” Mingyu prods, practically skipping after Jeonghan as Jeonghan goes over to where Jihoon’s laptop is sitting next to all of the speakers and audio equipment.

His hands move over the keyboard, eyes straining in the brightness of the laptop screen, and he throws a look over his shoulder at Mingyu. “You’ll find out in a second. Let me find the song and turn the volume up some.”

Mingyu’s lips purse, falling back on his heels behind Jeonghan. “Why do you need to turn it up? Hey, why are you putting it on repeat? Are we going to be in here long? It’s only one song, it won’t take long, will it? I thought you weren’t going to make me wait past three but it’s already two in the morning. How much longer will it be?”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “Mingyu,” he warns, placing his hand down on the table and tapping a finger in resigned annoyance, “aren’t you going to be patient?”

“I am being patient,” Mingyu counters. “I’m just asking questions, I’m not rushing you.”

“Are you trying to start a fight?”

“I’m not, you’re just too sensitive,” Mingyu says with a laugh, a hand suddenly sliding up Jeonghan’s perched over back to rub between his shoulder blades. “Really. I was just curious. I’ll sit down and wait. Tell me when you’re ready. Take all the time you need,” Mingyu singsongs on the last sentence just to get a final dig in and unknowingly make Jeonghan want to jump on him and kiss him just to force him to shut up and stop being mouthy.

Mingyu’s hand falls aside and Jeonghan takes a deep breath as he watches Mingyu walk away to slump over right next to Jeonghan’s bag. Mingyu always knows how to get a grip around Jeonghan’s nerves and tug, both apprehension and irritation sparking at his actions and words.

“Don’t open that,” Jeonghan tells him with a forced amount of casualty. He looks back to the laptop, scrolling to find _Violet_. “And don’t ask me why you can’t. Just don’t.”

“Why, do you have a choco pie in here you don’t want to share?”

“Mingyu.”

“I’ll stop,” Mingyu responds in a rush, mindful of the tone Jeonghan uses when he’s about reached his limit for how much Mingyu can poke at him before he’ll snap.

Jeonghan doesn’t warrant that with a reply and hits play on the song. Mingyu smiles excitedly and gives him a thumbs up as he makes eye contact with him. Jeonghan scoffs but feels his heart thump at the sincerity in Mingyu’s eyes.

He moves to stand in the centermost point in the room between the mirrors and closes his eyes, taking a moment to roll his shoulders and breathe, to center himself as the beat and tune of _Violet_ begins to play throughout the room. He can hear Mingyu shift, obviously not expecting the deeper, more sensual tone that the song begins to pour out through the speakers.

His voice echoes through a run in the speakers and Mingyu’s mouth drops, asking, “Is it not a ballad or—”

Jeonghan’s head raises and then tips back enough so he can look down at Mingyu when he opens his eyes, mouth parting, and Mingyu’s voice gets quelled in an instant as he watches Jeonghan splinter in the center of the room, arm raising then dropping in front of his face on a change in pace, meeting Mingyu’s gaze as he starts the song.

Jeonghan sings, letting the hazy persona the song calls for take over.

“I’m stuck in the moonlight—” his knee comes up on time with the beat as he begins to walk forward, hooking a thumb into the pocket of his sweatpants while he holds his other arm out languidly before him like a nobleman “—from when I first bloomed amidst the darkness.”

“I bloom—” Jeonghan unfurls, hands over his head, hips going back so he can roll them forward suggestively, crossing and lowering his hands over his face “—so that no one—” he rocks his hips, making brief eye contact with a frozen Mingyu “—can see.”

“A flower—” he turns, head going down “—blooms—” left leg crossing his right, fingers grazing his chin, hand to the side “—when no one expects—” his hands move with the tempo to his stomach, to his chest, back depressing, hands reaching towards Mingyu before he spreads one up to the sky and the other out towards the mirrored wall at his side “—it to.”

His heart pounds, something hot twisting low in his belly as he hears Mingyu adjust himself more comfortably on the floor, Mingyu’s gaze heavy and almost tangible along the outline of his body. Sweat has already begun to cling to the nape of his neck and the line of his spine and he’s not sure if it’s from exertion or from the way he can hear Mingyu release a tight, shocked breath over the music.

“In your pleasure—” he crosses his hands behind his back like he’s been chained up, turning to one side, going down, twisting, stepping over, raising up, chest rising, releasing his hands in front of himself as his chest bursts “—I continue to grow.”

“Into the penetrating white light—” his hands move elegantly in front of him as he meets the dark look on Mingyu’s face with a breezy smile before his hand rises and he turns to watch it, light on his feet as he pops up and then falls intentionally to the other side “—I become immersed—” he steps quickly back to the center, chest rising, shoulders back, knees bending as he withers with his wrist dramatically to his forehead before sprouting upwards with an “— _ahhh_ —” that he lets out in more of a breathy moan than what’s recorded on the song just for Mingyu, just to tease.

Mingyu licks his lips, left arm dangling over his propped up knee while his other arm falls off his right knee as it drops open and onto the floor, legs spreading, right hand moving to curve over the inner thigh of his flopped over leg. Jeonghan feels something clench inside him as he watches Mingyu indirectly from the corner of his eyes, heat flushing his cheeks.

“Whatever you say—” Jeonghan stands, finger dragging over his lips in a hush, swaggering forward, hand on the front of his sweatpants “—makes it bloom deeper—” his arms move outwards, legs crossing for a moment, body moving adeptly over, turning, lowering, cutting his gaze away from Mingyu’s bitten red lips “—I—” a hand goes up at a harsh angle, the other goes down parallel to it and the floor, both sets of fingers splayed open in the air emphatically “— _bloom_.”

“I call for you—” his hands spread out to each side, foot sliding as he hoists himself up with a flourish to his full height “—I call out for you—” his right arm raises independently and his sleeve falls with it just as slowly, bold eyes back on Mingyu, watching him breathe unevenly “—so that no one else—” his hand circles his face, curving over the pronounced edge of his jaw “—can hear.”

“For you—” his hand speeds up suddenly and slashes across his body to grab the wrist of his other arm “—who’s drunk—” he jerks his arm along with the other to the right, fingers dancing over his wrist “—off this violet scent—” he walks his fingers up to his shoulder and then his right hand presses himself down there, starting to lower his whole body “— _ah yeah_.”

Mingyu makes a quiet noise and slumps off to the side, shoulders sliding inches down the wall, his propped up leg falling away. Jeonghan almost forgets to sing.

“Feeling it a little deeper—” Jeonghan sinks to one knee on the floor, right hand traveling down to his other arm’s wrist and then switching so his left hand slips up his right forearm while he lowers himself, fingers moving along his collarbones and then going down to flatten out on the floor “—I want to find you before—” his right wrist covers his eyes, disappears to twirl down to his thigh, the backs of his knuckles dragging over his lap as he draws his hand agonizingly slow up the length of his body “—this night is over.”

Jeonghan doesn’t even pretend to follow along with the lyrics as he releases another moan, teeth clenching around the sound, no longer touching his chest as he extends his right arm back out, rises towards it, and then presses his mouth to the back of his hand like he’s taking a sip of something intoxicating. He shoots Mingyu a look quickly, the beat about to switch, and flutters his eyes as he catches Mingyu watching the way his loose button-up clings to his chest, a few buttons having come undone while he was dancing.

“I continue and continue to keep you—” he falls back on his left hand, legs coming out from under him to prop himself up, right arm over his eyes before he stretches it out towards the ceiling, grasping at nothing “—inside of me.”

Mingyu whines, low-pitched and strung-out, and Jeonghan nearly drops himself back on his ass, arm shaking almost enough to take him out at the sound Mingyu just made. He swallows roughly and tries to bite his lip to grip the reigns on his focus better.

“So that I can bloom under this moonlight,” he sings with little control of his breathing, too in his head about what Mingyu must be thinking to really focus anymore. He drops his hand to his chest and lowers himself onto the floor, throwing his head back as he keeps singing despite his curiosity eating him alive.

“Your scent—” he turns on the floor and faces Mingyu, his right leg up to support his elbow, his left leg spreading out on the floor, legs apart enough for it to be unseemly, feet solidly on the ground as he starts to raise with his right palm cupping underneath his thigh “—has become—” he grinds up into the air, circling his hips, staring hotly at Mingyu whose eyes can’t seem to choose between watching Jeonghan’s expressions or Jeonghan’s body “—deeper and deeper.”

Mingyu’s fingers dig into the meat of his thigh as he sits back helplessly while Jeonghan dances as sexually as he is, his words somehow even more explicit than the dancing. Jeonghan maneuvers himself upwards until he’s standing, the movement too fast for Mingyu’s dizzy eyes to keep up with, and Mingyu gets a fistful of his hair and holds on as Jeonghan keeps going.

“I’m getting drunk—” Jeonghan pops his shoulder back, stepping away from Mingyu, both hands going behind his head and then around it, coming over together around the front of Jeonghan’s mouth like a gag “—off of you—” he widens his stance, wrist moving to his forehead, dropping his hips in a controlled circle, hand sliding along his jaw “—it’s changing—” he spins, hands pressing to a point in the air as they cross, falling before his face, spreading out, pulsing with the beat “—into a violet light—” knee up, rolling his head back to expose his neck, facing away, he grabs his elbow, hand before his face, fingers undulating like a flower in bloom “—it’s changing.”

The beat trills and he walks backward, different from the choreography he has planned for the stage.

“I’m a small flower—” his hand crawls up the span of his chest and doesn’t stop, fingers dragging along his throat before clasping around it, the backs of his heels hitting the mirrored wall and making him release the hold he has on his throat “—it’s reflected in the mirror.”

Jeonghan sinks to the floor, back sliding down the mirror, his shirt rucking up and exposing his stomach.

“I’ve become immersed in your deepest pain,” he sings, planting his feet on the ground and shoving his shoulders back against the mirror to keep him steady as he rises again, rolling his hips into the air, eyes screwing shut. “I pray to the stars—” he drops down and allows his legs to flop open, one hand moving down his stomach while the other grips his hair and tugs his head to the side “—so that my flowers may bloom.”

The music keeps going, more left to the song, but Jeonghan opens his eyes. All the way across the room from Mingyu, Jeonghan can still feel the heat of him, the roaming of his eyes on his body, picking up the way Mingyu’s practically panting without even doing anything to warrant it.

A tired smile blossoms on Jeonghan’s face and he slumps back against the mirror properly, finally dropping the persona the song demands.

“Mingyu,” he calls out softly, barely audible over the sound of the music still playing, his recorded voice repeating the chorus. “Bring me my bag.”

Mingyu perks up immediately, eager as a dog as he turns onto his knees to pick the bag up beside him. He slings the strap of Jeonghan’s bag over his shoulder and strides over in a hurry, a heavy-laden intent in the way his eyes never leave Jeonghan’s the whole time. He holds out the bag towards him when he gets close enough and Jeonghan grips onto the bottom of the strap, using it to pull himself up and into Mingyu’s chest, burying his face under Mingyu’s chin.

The bag drops carelessly from Mingyu’s hands as his arms come down to wrap around Jeonghan’s lower back, breath ruffling Jeonghan’s hair as he seemingly exhales all the air in his lungs at the contact. Mingyu’s hard against Jeonghan’s stomach and Jeonghan _would_ laugh in any other situation if it weren’t for the way his own sweatpants are tenting.

“Any thoughts?” Jeonghan asks leadingly against the material of Mingyu’s shirt, trying to pretend like his voice doesn’t break from exhaustion when the words leave his mouth.

Mingyu doesn’t hide the way his voice sounds thick and gravelly as he grumbles, “That was the most painful two minutes of my life.”

“It was meant to be,” he admits smugly, hands slipping up around the back of Mingyu’s neck.

He rubs his nose back and forth over Mingyu’s chest before raising up so he can nose along Mingyu’s throat, lips placing a kiss to his neck. He breathes Mingyu in and melts a little, knees weak.

“Are you… is this really what you’ll be performing on st-stage?” Mingyu stutters as Jeonghan mouths wetly at the tight cord of Mingyu’s throat, grip tightening around Jeonghan until Jeonghan moves his mouth away from the hollow of his throat.

Jeonghan pulls back to meet Mingyu’s dark, pitch black eyes. “Well… the last portion was just for you, but yeah. There’s more to the dance too but that’s it for the lyrics. But, I mean… I can’t continue right now. Not with you here. It’s distracting.”

Mingyu curls his finger up under Jeonghan’s chin, tilting Jeonghan’s head back to get a good look at him.

“I don’t think I’m the one who’s distracting, hyung.”

Jeonghan responds with a playful bite to his lip and an innocent raise of his brows, staring up at Mingyu and rendering him defenseless with just a look.

“Then it’s me?” he guesses mildly, gesturing to himself.

Mingyu’s forehead drops to Jeonghan’s shoulder, hot breath skimming along Jeonghan’s collarbones, a flustered giggle leaving him at the adorable look Jeonghan just leveled him with. His hands cage around Jeonghan’s waist and Jeonghan grabs them just for the sake of it. Just because he can.

“So you liked it?” he asks with a pleased quirk of his mouth.

Mingyu nods rigidly against Jeonghan’s shoulder and clears his throat to state, “Yeah, it was breathtaking. You were amazing, hyung. I kind of don’t want anyone else to see it.”

Jeonghan bursts a little around the seams and laughs hard enough that he doubles over into Mingyu’s body. He pats Mingyu’s bowed over back comfortingly with hefty thumps once he’s got control of his sniggering.

“Try not to be too jealous. After all, I don’t think Jihoon would be happy if I told him we had to make a new song in three days. I’d have to tell him it’s your fault and that he’d need to take up any complaints with you.”

Mingyu protests in the back of his throat like there’s nothing more horrifying than even the _idea_ of that.

“Don’t do that. I take it back. Perform it anywhere, just don’t let Jihoon-hyung yell at me.”

Jeonghan turns his head into Mingyu’s and kisses above his ear, his silky hair leaving Jeonghan’s lips tingling after.

“Don’t worry, Mingyu,” he says into the shell of Mingyu’s ear. “I won’t let the scary little man yell at you.”

Mingyu smiles through his words as he says, “I should tell him you made fun of his height just now.”

Jeonghan smacks Mingyu upside the head and Mingyu jolts and takes a step back with a tittering laugh, biting his knuckle to keep from cackling too obnoxiously.

“I almost don’t even want to tell you what’s in the bag I brought with me anymore just to teach you a lesson about teasing me.”

Mingyu uncurls his back and blinks as he looks down at the bag, thumb pressing into one of his canines from habit. He nudges the bag with the toe of his shoe and wants to know, “What do you mean by that? What do you have in here?”

“Did you not hear what I just said? I said I don’t even want to tell you.”

“You said you ‘almost’ don’t want to tell me, though.”

Jeonghan glares at Mingyu’s handsome face and the inquisitive purse of his lips.

“You and that smart attitude of yours… now I definitely don’t think I should bother telling you.”

Mingyu cants his head and eyes the bag up. Under his breath, he mutters, “But I really want to know, though.”

Jeonghan chews on the inside of his cheek before he groans theatrically and resigns himself to already giving in. How could he resist that tone of voice?

“I _figured_ ,” Jeonghan divulges with a wounded pride and no self-restraint, pressing his hands to Mingyu’s chest so he’ll take another step back and allow him some room to breathe, “that this would go somewhere after I showed you the dance and let you hear the song, so I prepared ahead of time.”

Mingyu still looks confused for a moment, staring down at the bag unhappily, but then the meaning behind Jeonghan’s words must register because his head snaps up and he widens his eyes at Jeonghan.

“You mean you—”

“Mhm,” he cuts off. “I was singing about us anyway, so I knew it’d get a reaction from you.” His smile this time is anything but sweet, the curl of his lips devious. He slips two fingers under the band of Mingyu’s pants and tugs Mingyu closer a step despite just shoving him away. “I was right, too. As always. You were hard from the start, weren’t you?”

Mingyu lets out this choked out sound like he’s dying, nodding quickly and not meeting Jeonghan’s eyes, too busy watching where Jeonghan’s hand is close enough to his dick that it must make him ache down to the core of himself for it to not actually be there.

“Yeah,” Mingyu agrees without shame, voice a little far away like he’s only halfway paying attention to what Jeonghan’s saying.

That won’t do.

Jeonghan hums, curling his index and middle finger further under the material and twisting his hand so he can run his thumb up and down the fly of Mingyu’s pants. Mingyu’s breath hitches funnily and Jeonghan bites back a knowing smirk, thumbnail catching on his zipper.

“What to do… should I just leave you like this?”

Mingyu grabs Jeonghan’s wrist, tugging him closer, practically forcing Jeonghan’s hand into his crotch.

“Please don’t, hyung,” Mingyu wheedles, voice getting deeper just from some light fooling around.

“Hm?” Jeonghan presses the pad of his thumb down along the outline of Mingyu’s cock in his jeans. “Don’t?”

“Don’t,” Mingyu agrees in a rush, chin dipped, not able to lift his eyes and stop himself from watching Jeonghan’s hand in its ministrations for even a second. “Definitely don’t.”

Jeonghan slides his other hand up Mingyu’s arm and over the curve of his shoulder to grip the back of his neck firmly.

“If you don’t want that then what do you want?” he prompts, already knowing what Mingyu’s going to ask for but wanting to hear it all the same.

“I want to fuck you,” Mingyu confesses bluntly at first, his gaze finally flickering up to Jeonghan’s and Jeonghan can’t help the way a shiver wracks through his whole body, the skin at his nape prickling from the untethered want he recognizes in Mingyu’s gaze. “I really… I really want to, hyung.” He continues without even taking a breath, “I want it.”

Jeonghan wrests his hand away from Mingyu’s grip to wrap his arms up around Mingyu’s shoulders, hauling Mingyu in until their foreheads touch, Jeonghan having to stand up on the tips of his toes.

“Shouldn’t you work for it some before you try to get what you want?” Jeonghan asks wryly, fingers stroking the back of Mingyu’s neck just enough to make goosebumps appear on Mingyu’s arms. Their mouths almost brush but not quite, something about that getting under Jeonghan’s skin and making him want to curse. “Maybe I’m not in the same sorry state you are yet.”

Mingyu can clearly see that Jeonghan’s hard (sweatpants are useless) and Jeonghan knows that, but where’s the fun in no foreplay first?

Mingyu nods. “Right.”

He doesn’t move at first, probably weighing out his options for what he can do next, but then all of the sudden his hands are gripping onto Jeonghan’s thighs and Jeonghan has to tighten his hold around Mingyu’s neck. Mingyu lifts him up off his feet and guides his legs around his hips, one hand gliding down Jeonghan’s thigh and to the bend of his knee where it seizes, pulling Jeonghan nearer to his body.

Jeonghan hiccups and his breath catches, gets stuck in his throat. His back arches at the way the position brings his crotch flush with Mingyu’s lower stomach, hitting a nerve and making his cock ache. He crosses his ankles behind Mingyu’s ass and can’t stop himself from rocking into Mingyu’s stomach, searching for some relief for the need running through him.

Mingyu stumbles forward a step at that but they’re fine, the mirror behind Jeonghan hits his back and keeps them both from capsizing onto the floor from Mingyu’s clumsiness. Mingyu lets out a huff, trying to suppress his embarrassment, and presses Jeonghan back against the cool glass.

“Is this what you want, hyung?” Mingyu asks, sharp canines poking out over his bottom lip as he sinks his teeth into it. “Do you want to get off like this?”

Jeonghan smiles, kissing Mingyu’s chin and along his jaw until he gets to his ear. “Would you wait that long for me first?”

“You wanted me to be patient, didn’t you?” Mingyu shoots back, not really answering.

Jeonghan clenches his jaw and rolls his eyes up to the dark ceiling above them. Mingyu and his smart mouth. Jeonghan would slap at his arm and tell him to quit being a brat if it weren’t for the way Mingyu slides his warm palm upwards from Jeonghan’s thigh and over the curve of Jeonghan’s ass, getting a handful.

He has to take a breath to center himself, heart rate stuttering at Mingyu’s touch. His cheeks burn.

“Is this your idea of being patient?” Jeonghan nods down at Mingyu’s lecherous hand and catches Mingyu’s eyes as his eyebrows inch up to his forehead. “Your hand on my ass like that?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Aren’t you rushing me?”

“How’s that rushing? I’m just keeping you from falling,” Mingyu defends passionately like he’s the victim of unjust discrimination, all bewildered, wide eyes and pouting lips. He’s a good actor. Jeonghan just happens to be better at detecting bullshit.

“Wow, really? Now I’ve seen it all.” Jeonghan’s hands wander to hold onto Mingyu’s shoulders. “Kim Mingyu acting like he’s innocent. You’re saying you have no bad intentions?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu insists with a nod. His hand is still on Jeonghan’s ass. “Really. I’m not trying anything.”

“Hm. Then should I just get off like this by myself? It’ll take a while…”

Mingyu starts to nod, already opening his mouth to agree, and Jeonghan cuts him off with a pointed roll of his hips. The material of his sweatpants gets in the way and makes the friction more uncomfortable than pleasurable, but still, he makes a show of throwing his head back against the mirror and hissing out a moan, fingers clawing at Mingyu’s shoulders.

He turns his head to the side, slowly lowering his chin, smiling as he catches the pained look on Mingyu’s face.

“Is this all?” Jeonghan taunts. “I can just do this and you won’t mind?”

Mingyu swallows roughly and Jeonghan almost laughs as he begins to slip down Mingyu’s body from the way Mingyu’s hands have slackened, Mingyu getting distracted by the teasing. He can feel Mingyu’s bulge pressing up against him the lower he goes and his palms itch to touch but he can’t. Not yet, at least. Mingyu still hasn’t been beat.

“Y-Yes,” Mingyu forces out through clenched teeth, jaw spasming as Jeonghan rocks forward again, this time with his cock dragging some over Mingyu’s groin. Mingyu tightens his grip on Jeonghan and suddenly yanks him back up his body so he’s pressed to his navel instead of where Jeonghan had slid down to his hips. “I can wait.”

Jeonghan’s cock throbs at the show of strength, at the way he can feel the muscles in Mingyu’s shoulders and back constrict with movement under his palms, something about that power Mingyu has making Jeonghan’s insides light up. All that strength and yet Jeonghan can make Mingyu feel weak with only a few words and a slight brush of his fingers against his skin.

His mouth dry, Jeonghan licks his lips to try and mitigate the thirst he feels.

He makes a soft sound of thought, pretending like he’s thinking really hard about his options. “If it’s like that then maybe I don’t even need you… I could do this myself back at my dorm after all. You know I have my own room now so I don’t even have to be too quiet.”

Mingyu groans in frustration, getting blue balled by all the runaround. Jeonghan’s driving him crazy with the hollow flirting and Jeonghan simpers because of it.

“Hyung,” Mingyu breathes out sort of helplessly, head falling to the crook of Jeonghan’s neck.

“Mingyu,” Jeonghan says back, levelheaded despite the way he wants to rut into Mingyu and get Mingyu to start doing that thing he does with his hands when he gets close to coming.

“Hyung,” Mingyu repeats, hiding his face, “I’m trying really hard, aren’t I?”

“Of course, you’re doing very well.”

Jeonghan’s fingers start combing through the thick tufts of Mingyu’s hair as Mingyu nuzzles into his neck and mumbles, “Then I can do what I really want now, right? You’ll allow it?”

Jeonghan bites back another smile, looking into the darkness of the practice room beyond Mingyu’s shoulder.

“You don’t want to play along for a little while longer?” he asks, thighs tightening around Mingyu’s hips. “I was just starting to have some fun.”

Mingyu actually whines, voice higher than normal, shaking his head back and forth against the line of Jeonghan’s throat. Mingyu’s breath tickles and Jeonghan forces himself not to giggle.

“It’s really…” Mingyu trails off, so wound up he can’t help the way his voice breaks off. “Hyung, it’s really difficult.”

“Is it?”

“It is.”

Jeonghan hums, debating. “So should I let you act out?”

Mingyu doesn’t even breathe before begging.

“Please, hyung.”

“Okay,” he answers after making Mingyu wait for a pregnant beat, letting the anticipation build first. “Go ahead, Mingyu.”

Mingyu moves them so quickly Jeonghan’s head starts spinning.

Mingyu sets him onto his feet, warm palm pressing into Jeonghan’s hip and forcing Jeonghan to stand back against the mirror as Mingyu sinks down onto his knees before him, his other hand scrabbling for the bag not that far off to the side. Jeonghan’s hand drops to card through Mingyu’s hair for a moment, petting him while he fumbles about. He doesn’t miss the way Mingyu falls back on his heels when his nails scratch lightly over Mingyu’s scalp or the way his lashes flutter either.

Mingyu tugs the bag towards them and unzips it with one hand, searching the contents inside of it for what Jeonghan hinted at. He pulls out the small plastic jar of vaseline that Jeonghan had long ago started refilling with lube to keep everyone else’s suspicions down to a minimum (though not entirely assuage because he is a healthy, fully grown man with urges and it’d be weird not to have some indication of them) and make airport baggage checks less uncomfortable for his manager.

“In a hurry?” Jeonghan mocks, looking down at Mingyu with a grin. He gets a fistful of Mingyu’s bangs and draws them back from his face unkindly so he can watch Mingyu’s expression turn more immodest as he starts unscrewing the lid of the lube in haste.

“Yes,” Mingyu bites out, tossing a heated look up at Jeonghan before focusing back down on the lube. “Someone made me wait longer than I wanted.”

Jeonghan laughs. “Who do you think you’re fooling by acting like that didn’t get you even more hard?”

Jeonghan had kicked off his shoes before he started dancing so it’s no problem for him to bring his socked foot up and press it into the bulge of Mingyu’s jeans, making the bottle in Minygu’s hands clatter to the floor as he slips his heel up the outline of Mingyu’s cock.

“ _Ahhh_ ,” Mingyu hisses out, quickly grappling at Jeonghan’s ankle to stop him from moving his foot or applying more pressure to his lap. “Hyung, don’t.”

“Oh, so now you want me to stop? Make up your mind, Kim Ming.”

Mingyu leans forward, planting his forehead atop Jeonghan’s knee, still holding Jeonghan’s leg still in the air by the heavy grip on his ankle. In a quiet, distressed voice he admits, “I don’t think I’ll last long if you tease me like that.”

Jeonghan pauses, mouth parting. Not entirely able to keep the shock out of his voice, he asks, “Aye, what happened to all your stamina? Aren’t you the one who said I need to work on mine to keep up with you?”

Mingyu shakes his head, letting loose a low noise that has Jeonghan’s entire body throbbing.

“That song of yours was too much.”

He purses his lips, blinking quickly.

“I didn’t even do the whole thing and you’re really that worked up?” he asks, honestly amazed.

Whining, Mingyu pulls his head away and looks up at him with a ticked off expression, brows harsh as he scowls up at him.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough fun teasing me? Aren’t you going a little far?”

“Hey,” calls Jeonghan, facial tick under his eye acting up, “I was being for real this time. I wasn’t making fun of you, I just don’t get it.”

Mingyu shoves Jeonghan’s foot away and lifts back up on his knees, fingers sliding under the waistline of Jeonghan’s sweatpants.

“Do you want me to help you to understand?"

“Understand what?” Jeonghan prompts, paying no mind to the way his heartbeat trips over itself when Mingyu pulls his sweatpants down by barely an inch. “How am I meant to understand what made you that way when I can’t get turned on by myself?”

“Do you want me to show you how those moves looked? This—” Mingyu pulls his hands away to cover the back of one wrist over his eyes like Jeonghan did earlier, only his expression turns dirty as he lowers his eyes and parts his mouth “—and this—” Mingyu’s other hand slides up his neck and tightens around his throat.

Jeonghan thinks he might faint, gripping harder onto the bangs he’s got pinned back from Mingyu’s forehead.

“Okay, I get it,” he chokes out, kicking at Mingyu’s thigh to make him stop. “Stop doing that.”

Mingyu’s hands drop to his thighs, rubbing his palms over his jeans. He glances up at Jeonghan who can’t exactly meet his eyes anymore, too busy analyzing why his mouth watered when Mingyu grabbed at his throat like that, such an odd thing to feel so turned on by.

“Hyung… was that really about us?”

Jeonghan blinks, turning back to Mingyu.

“What?”

“Your song,” Mingyu says, not quite looking back at him, scratching at the back of his neck, “was that… about me?”

Jeonghan doesn’t react for a moment, shocked by the sheer amount of vulnerability in Mingyu’s voice. His fingers slacken in Mingyu’s hair.

“Mhm… it’s about you.”

Mingyu grins sheepishly, turning his face to Jeonghan, cheeks pinkened. Teeth gleaming and his canines cute, Mingyu tells him, “I promise I’m going to make you feel amazing.”

Jeonghan doesn’t get another word out before Mingyu’s hands come up over his hips and tug, yanking Jeonghan’s sweatpants halfway down his thighs. The cool air in the room makes the faint hairs on his thighs stand on end and the tacky sweat behind his knees begins to cool even as Jeonghan’s pulse rockets.

He doesn’t even have time to react.

Mingyu’s mouthing over the outline of his dick in his briefs without a hint of hesitation, breath hot but his open-mouthed kisses wet, both sensations striking a contrast that has Jeonghan’s breath punching out of his lungs as he practically wheezes. Mingyu’s teeth lightly drag up along his cock and Jeonghan feels it to the marrow in him, whole body throbbing as his knees buckle and his hands grapple at Mingyu’s shoulders to keep himself up, panting out a loud couple of breaths before he bites his tongue to quiet down.

“Mingyu,” he whimpers, not really having anything to say but wanting to say Mingyu’s name anyway. Needing the stability that Mingyu’s name alone can provide for him.

Mingyu hums a little in acknowledgment, nosing up Jeonghan’s clothed crotch and driving Jeonghan half insane, wanting to press himself further against Mingyu’s face but also feeling too weak in the knees to do more than try to stand there. Mingyu’s mouth drops and his tongue rolls out, broad and sopping, tracing over the head of Jeonghan’s cock and making the already wet patch on his briefs there even messier, Mingyu letting his tongue soil him without care for the saliva that gets on his chin after.

For a “clean” person Mingyu’s actually considerably dirty, confident enough not to fret about the way he looks when he’s on his knees and making Jeonghan fall apart.

Jeonghan releases a strained breath, head falling back, eyes slamming shut, and feels the need to have Mingyu inside of him already burning him up from the inside out, skin on fire, balls aching at even the mere _thought_ of Mingyu pushing into him and making him moan. Mingyu doesn’t seem to have any plans on moving yet, though, probably wanting to please Jeonghan more than himself right now. Never selfish until Jeonghan allows him to be or Mingyu’s already so far gone listening gets too tough.

“Strip me,” Jeonghan orders, “but not all the way.”

Mingyu looks up quickly just as Jeonghan drops his head back down to watch his request be filled out and for a moment Mingyu seems to get lost in thought, stare penetrating as he takes in the restless state Jeonghan’s already turned into. Jeonghan’s fingers fidget, teething at his mouth, and shifts his weight to the other foot.

Mingyu’s mouth is slick, cherry red, and his cheek glistens from where he rubbed it into Jeonghan’s wet crotch without care. Jeonghan’s tongue feels too heavy to speak suddenly.

Jeonghan sucks in his cheeks and Mingyu shakes his head, batting his lashes and hurriedly looking down, fingers slipping up the backs of Jeonghan’s thighs to run up over his ass.

“Okay,” Mingyu assents, voice deceptively quiet.

Jeonghan wonders if Mingyu’s already trying to keep himself from being too vocal. He whines a lot, after all. Probably the most vocal person on the planet, really. The first time Jeonghan ever got his hands on Mingyu the man had practically fallen into him as he started whining, leant into his ear and nearly begged Jeonghan to keep going. At the time Jeonghan had been shocked, but really he should have expected it. Mingyu makes weird noises all the time even when he’s not doing anything sexual so it only makes sense that he’d be like that in bed too.

“I turned the volume up for a reason, you know,” Jeonghan says, trying not to let his voice go embarrassingly sharp as Mingyu’s hands tug his briefs (and his sweatpants by extension) under just past his knees. “You wanted to know why it’s on repeat and so loud. It’s because of this, so you don’t have to stop yourself.”

Mingyu doesn’t pay him any mind.

The relief of no longer having his dick stuffed in his underwear is only fleeting, because then Mingyu’s fingertips tease along the length of it and he shudders, lips parting on a vulnerable gasp that makes his ears burn in embarrassment. He fists his hands in the fabric of Mingyu’s shirt, nails scratching Mingyu’s shoulders, and his head drops, dangling down, watching as Mingyu wraps his fingers around his cock and leans in.

Jeonghan closes his eyes and holds his breath, waiting, but nothing happens. Jeonghan stalls briefly before batting his eyes apart in confusion. Mingyu’s studying his face again, mouth parted just shy of Jeonghan’s cock, and Jeonghan’s socked toes curl.

“What?” he asks with a frown, sounding much meaner than he meant to be.

“Hyung,” Mingyu starts, eyes dropping to Jeonghan’s mouth, “we still haven’t kissed.”

Jeonghan blinks. He blinks again. For good measure, he blinks once more before he lets out a poorly repressed laugh, not able to stop himself. Mingyu’s chin dimples as he sticks his bottom lip out in annoyance.

“I’m serious. Why are you laughing?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t—” Jeonghan chokes before laughing again, releasing one shoulder to wave a hand in front of his face. Tears spring up the harder he laughs and he wipes his hand over his eyes quickly. “I don’t mean to laugh, I just forgot for a second that you’re just a big baby.”

Mingyu’s nose flares and he pulls back. “Fine,” he grouses testily, “suck your own cock.”

Jeonghan wishes that just hearing Mingyu say ‘cock’ didn’t make his entire body throb and his brain standstill for half a second. He’s pretty sure he’d shut down like a robot if Mingyu just said that word over and over again. The anger in his voice as he says it only further provokes Jeonghan as well but at this point in their relationship Jeonghan’s used to getting turned on by their bickering and the hard, annoyed clench of Mingyu’s jaw.

“No, I’m sorry, I really am. You just startled me.” Jeonghan fits both hands over Mingyu’s jaw, thumbs stroking back and forth over Mingyu’s heated cheeks. “Come up here, I can wait.”

For all that griping, Mingyu sure is quick to listen.

Mingyu rises to his feet and (clearly still pissed off) doesn’t bother stooping down some so Jeonghan can reach his mouth. But Jeonghan can work with that. He pulls on Mingyu’s face some as he rises on his toes, bumping his nose with Mingyu’s playfully, eyes already closed.

“Let me make it up to you, okay?”

Mingyu makes a noncommittal noise that spurs on Jeonghan’s smile.

“No? You don’t want me to?” Jeonghan flutters his eyes open to see that Mingyu hasn’t even closed his yet. His heart leaps up to his throat at the unexpected eye contact and he swallows heavily but does his best not to show his nerves. “Should I call your bluff?”

Mingyu pouts his lips and furrows his brow, still just holding his gaze.

“Are you giving me the silent treatment now? This brat really—”

Mingyu screws his eyes shut and pulls Jeonghan into him by his hips, lifting him sort of but not quite, ducking down enough to press a kiss to Jeonghan’s lips. It starts off chaste, just a peck, Mingyu pulling back only to turn his head to the other side and come back, Jeonghan quickly shutting his eyes this time. He kisses Jeonghan’s bottom lip gently, lips wet, the tip of his nose squished into Jeonghan’s cheek, and Jeonghan parts his mouth with a soft sigh.

His hands slip to cup around Mingyu’s neck and shoulder, forearms pressing to Mingyu’s chest, starting to grow a bit impatient as Mingyu places another chaste kiss to his mouth. Another one. Another. All the same, without any difference or escalation. Jeonghan knows he’s doing it on purpose—winding him up. Mingyu’s kisses are never like this unless he’s cross and wants Jeonghan to suffer, always doing things to Jeonghan’s mouth that leave his lips burning and chafed otherwise.

“Hurry up,” Jeonghan whines against Mingyu’s mouth, face pinched, nails pressing into Mingyu’s skin to urge him on.

“Be patient,” Mingyu tells him, their lips brushing before placing an innocent kiss to his mouth, not even the least bit affected, “it’s a good quality to have.”

It takes Jeonghan a second or two to realize that Mingyu’s quoting him back to himself from earlier and when he realizes it he reacts accordingly.

Mingyu cries out and snaps his eyes open as Jeonghan stomps on his foot just hard enough to make it hurt, hands releasing Jeonghan to grab at his leg as he raises it reflexively and hunches down, mouth dropping open to complain. He doesn’t get to, however. Jeonghan cups his palms over Mingyu’s cheeks and kisses him for real, no remorse whatsoever.

He can feel Mingyu’s forehead scrunch up in a mix between shock and pain as he presses his forehead together with Mingyu’s, tipping his chin up to lick at Mingyu’s bottom lip before tasting him. Mingyu’s hands drop away from his leg to wrap around Jeonghan’s back and Jeonghan smiles, Mingyu unkindly jerking their bodies together.

“Big baby,” he manages between kisses that have turned into something much more filthy than they were before, Mingyu seeming to come alive in response to the unfair maneuver Jeonghan just used to get him to kiss him deeper.

Mingyu repays him back by biting harshly on his lip, Jeonghan’s entire body convulsing as he tries to twist away from the pain that springs up but not able to go much of anywhere with Mingyu’s arms around his lower back.

“Shut up, cheater,” Mingyu grinds out, voice lower now, rough like it gets when he’s already inside of Jeonghan. He must’ve liked that.

“I’d say you should make me,” Jeonghan huffs, not actually able to laugh when he’s panting as hard as he is and Mingyu keeps coming back to suck on his tongue, “but you can’t even manage that when you’re trying.”

Which is a lie, but it’s also part of the game they play.

A hand moves to grip the back of Jeonghan’s head, Mingyu’s fingers curling in his hair gently despite the harsh way he pushes Jeonghan back against the mirror (Jeonghan doesn’t like his hair pulled, Mingyu knows that), and Mingyu ducks his head to the side while his knee comes up between Jeonghan’s thighs. Jeonghan’s eyes are blurry as he opens them, the room dark and Mingyu leaving him with nothing to focus on as he licks up the line of Jeonghan’s throat. Jeonghan’s head tips back to give him more access, a long, breathy mewl escaping his lips before he can stop it as Mingyu finds the sensitive soft spot just under his ear that makes his whole body shake, overloading his senses when Mingyu scrapes his pointed teeth across it.

Jeonghan whimpers, both hands digging into Mingyu’s hair and tugging (Mingyu likes his hair pulled, Jeonghan knows that) just so he can keep himself from doing anything else. His lower half is still exposed and when Mingyu presses close his cock gets trapped between Mingyu’s jean-clad hip and his stomach, the denim of Mingyu’s jeans uncomfortable and good both at the same time.

Mingyu bites at Jeonghan’s neck in passing but only lightly, not allowed to leave any marks where anyone else could see. His kisses and nibbles slip down to Jeonghan’s clavicle and Jeonghan can’t be held accountable for how rapidly his heart starts beating against his chest as Mingyu’s index finger hooks in the first button still done up on his shirt and jerks it open, quick and experienced as he goes down to the next button, then the next, lips and tongue following every newly unfastened button down until Mingyu’s back on his knees, mouth at Jeonghan’s navel.

Jeonghan knows that he should probably say something but he’s too tongue-tied to do anything but gape as Mingyu fists his cock, pulling it up to Jeonghan’s half exposed stomach, and leans in to lave the flat of his tongue up from Jeonghan’s balls all the way to the bundle of nerves just under the head of his cock. The back of Jeonghan’s wrist slams over his mouth hard enough to hurt his lip, this broken, loose noise leaving his mouth as if he’s been shot. He has to muffle the noise quickly or risk them being exposed as the song starts back over for what feels like the fiftieth time and goes quiet. He bites at the sleeve of his dress shirt and glances down.

Mingyu’s mouth is still open, a bridge of saliva stretched between his tongue and Jeonghan’s wet cock and Jeonghan slides down the mirrored wall a few inches, not at all ready to handle the sight of that.

“Hurry,” he insists, bringing a foot up to rest on Mingyu’s thigh, closing his eyes as Mingyu uses the back of his free hand to wipe the spit from his mouth dirtily.

“Okay.”

Mingyu drops his jaw open and holds it there.

After a moment of nothing, he prompts, “Hyung,” to get Jeonghan to open his eyes and look back at him. Jeonghan shakes his head minutely in confusion. “Go ahead,” Mingyu encourages and then runs his cheek along Jeonghan’s dick before resting back and dropping his jaw again.

His intentions are clear and Jeonghan about sobs.

“Y-Yeah, okay, I—Yeah.”

Jeonghan’s right hand fists in the longer hair at the top of Mingyu’s head and his left slips under Mingyu’s jaw, cupping under his chin gently. He guides Mingyu forward by an inch, eyes hot on the puffiness of Mingyu’s lips and the way Mingyu’s drooling some while his tongue hangs out just as the head of Jeonghan’s cock starts to press in, feeding himself to Mingyu.

“ _Haahh_ ,” Jeonghan moans, inching into the wet, brain-melting heat of Mingyu’s mouth as slowly as he can manage without choking Mingyu.

He knows Mingyu likes when he does this—likes the way Jeonghan talks to him the whole time and starts to sob when Mingyu does that thing with his tongue—but it’s been a while since the last time and Jeonghan doesn’t want to forget himself in the overwhelming sensation and go too fast.

He’s not even halfway in before Mingyu grips at his hips and impatiently jerks him closer until his cock is sheathed down to the back of Mingyu’s throat. Mingyu chokes but screws his eyes shut and breathes deeply, calming himself down, and Jeonghan is deathly still as he waits for Mingyu to open his eyes again and blink up at him. When Mingyu does finally open his eyes Jeonghan can see how they’re ringed by tears, gag reflex wrecked to hell and back already, veins along Mingyu’s neck prominent as he strains his throat to take Jeonghan without choking. Jeonghan’s own fogged over eyes shut just to try and hold himself back from coming at that.

Mingyu’s tongue presses up under Jeonghan’s cock and Jeonghan tightens his hand in Mingyu’s hair, muscles in his stomach growing rigid. He starts moving cautiously, sliding back and feeling every centimeter of that drag like he’s being flayed open, nerve ends hot-wired and overexposed. Mingyu hums and Jeonghan nods choppily, licking his lips.

“You’re doing so well, Mingyu,” he tells him with a voice that sounds far more worn out than it should. He’s got to build up the sweet compliments before he can play with Mingyu. “I-It’s been a while, but you’re doing well.”

Mingyu’s cheeks hollow out some as Jeonghan thrusts slowly back in, shivering as the hint of one of Mingyu’s canines grazes the sensitive skin of his cock. His thumb presses under Mingyu’s jaw and Mingyu widens his mouth more.

“I haven’t felt your teeth in ages, are you getting lazy?” he asks, then counters with a nicer, more appreciative, “Your mouth is incredible. It’s so wet.”

Mingyu squirms, hips restless, and Jeonghan smiles even while he can’t seem to close his mouth, the sensation of Mingyu’s cheeks around him overloading his brain and making his vision swim dizzily. He slumps his shoulders a little extra against the mirror so he can slip his foot upwards over the bulge in Mingyu’s jeans again. Mingyu’s throat spasms around the mouthful he has and the hands he’s got on Jeonghan’s hips turn tight, Mingyu strong enough for even the little tenses in his muscles to hurt but not enough for it to get Jeonghan to stop.

“Are y-you trying to get me to do this for you too? Can’t even wait your turn…” Jeonghan mocks, the ball of his foot running back and forth over Mingyu’s cock. He knows he’s probably leaking precome onto the back of Mingyu’s tongue, so turned on by what Mingyu’s doing to him and what he’s doing back that his voice has gone all strained and low. He suggests, trying to make himself sound mean like Mingyu likes when he talks like this, “A mutt like you would want some attention as well, wouldn’t you?”

Mingyu’s shallow, half choked out whine in response turns every bone in Jeonghan’s body to liquid and he’d drop to the floor if it weren’t for how Mingyu’s hands press him back against the mirror even harder to keep him up. Jeonghan nods quickly, steeling himself.

“I know,” he tells Mingyu, foot applying additional pressure to get Mingyu to squirm some more. “I’m trying to— I’m trying to keep going but you’re so good, I’m already—” Jeonghan chokes and curls protectively over himself, gripping so tight on Mingyu’s hair that he must think it’s intentional even when it’s not, Jeonghan’s senses naked down to the core as Mingyu does something with his throat that has him opening up even more, taking Jeonghan’s cock down until his nose brushes the faint thatch of hair above Jeonghan’s cock.

Mingyu just holds himself there, throat fluttering around Jeonghan and making stars and fireworks explode behind Jeonghan’s eyelids. Jeonghan’s foot slides down on accident, not even paying attention anymore, heel pressing into Mingyu’s balls, and the stripped bare noise Mingyu makes around Jeonghan’s cock is one thing, but the _vibrations_ are something else entirely and Jeonghan’s not even capable of feeling ashamed for the way tears blur his vision at that, the feeling of it so mind-numbingly hot that he thinks he might pass out from it.

Jeonghan shakes his head back and forth without realizing it, not really in control of his faculties anymore, and begs loudly, “Come up, come up. Please, it’s too much. I’m gonna come and I need—I need you to—just come up here. Please, Mingyu, I can’t, I can’t take it. I’ll end up—”

Mingyu eases Jeonghan out of his mouth so slow it’s kind of sadistic, leaving Jeonghan’s cock to drop from his mouth and precome to smear on his lips. His hands vacate Jeonghan’s hips to scoot Jeonghan’s foot off his lap so he can stand, fingers curling under Jeonghan’s chin to get him to look up at him.

“Hyung?” Mingyu asks carefully, voice blown out from what he was doing and his gaze soft as Jeonghan’s babbling stops abruptly.

Jeonghan shakes his head again, mostly to himself, and tries not to let the way his pulse is thumping in his eardrums distract him as Mingyu cups his cheeks and runs a thumb over the tear mark on one of his cheeks. He shakily grabs at Mingyu’s shirt, trying to gain some semblance of stability and balance while his vision resettles on Mingyu’s own wrecked face. Mingyu’s mouth and chin are a little damp from the deep-throating, eyes still shining from the way his gag reflex wanted to reject everything he was doing to Jeonghan, and Jeonghan can hear the way his vocal chords rasp tellingly.

“I’m okay,” he assures, tentatively reaching his fingers out to brush along Mingyu’s throat sympathetically. He wants to ask if Mingyu’s fine, if his throat’s okay, but he also doesn’t want Mingyu to think he was doubting him. “I’m okay, I just—I nearly came down your throat.”

Mingyu smiles like that’s exactly what he was trying to get Jeonghan to do and Jeonghan squints at him, hand falling away.

Mingyu shrugs, licking away the sticky shine to his lips, saying, “You could’ve, I wouldn’t have minded.”

“Well, I don’t know about _you_ ,” Jeonghan remarks, “but I’d rather come while you’re fucking me. You’d want that too, wouldn’t you?”

Mingyu coughs, turning away from Jeonghan and nodding, blush on his ears and his eyes gaping. Mingyu quickly bends down to pick up the lube he’d forgotten from earlier and Jeonghan smiles as he watches Mingyu hold it between them once he stands back up.

“H-How, um, how do you want me to do it? Should we go somewhere—”

Jeonghan shakes his head. “Like the first time.”

Mingyu eyes him up curiously. “You mean… like our _first time_?”

“Yeah.”

Mingyu’s eyes shutter and Jeonghan can’t parse the look on his face before it’s gone, Mingyu nodding and dropping his head to focus on unscrewing the cap on the lube just so he doesn’t have to meet Jeonghan’s stare.

“Did you lock the door earlier?”

“Of course.”

“Okay…” Mingyu trails off, not really saying anything else and just standing there looking at the deceiving vaseline jar in his hands.

“Want me to put on a show?” Jeonghan asks with a simper as he slips the lube from Mingyu’s hands and spins it in his own.

Mingyu licks his lips at the thought but shakes his head, taking the lube back, reasoning, “No, I should do it. My fingers are a lot thicker than yours are.”

Which, honestly, that alone probably shouldn’t make an ache of want throb throughout Jeonghan’s dick and yet it still does, something about that impossibly hot. Mingyu’s just… big. Bigger everywhere in comparison to Jeonghan despite Jeonghan being older. And maybe that’s something that Jeonghan should sit and think about one of these days because that’s clearly something he likes a lot. Like… a whole _lot_. The size of him definitely does something for him that nothing else can, appealing to some kink he doesn’t quite understand. But he files that away for a later time when he feels more introspective and not when his super hot boyfriend is about to fuck him up against one of the mirrors in the public practice room at their work.

“Come on, don’t get all shy on me now. I don’t feel like waiting around anymore,” Jeonghan declares, nudging his foot against Mingyu’s.

Mingyu blinks and looks up quickly, mumbling out a deep, “Right,” that sounds more like he’s saying it to himself than Jeonghan.

Mingyu’s foot comes up to step down on where the waistbands of Jeonghan’s sweatpants and underwear are stretched under his knees and Jeonghan’s face twitches in puzzlement.

“Step out,” Mingyu tells him, ordering Jeonghan around like he thinks he’s him. Mingyu only ever does that when he’s thinking really hard.

Jeonghan wants to ask what’s on his mind but decides not to bother him, slipping his feet out of the leg holes so Mingyu can kick the clothes off to the side, hitting the bag on the floor and not actually going too far. He’s aware that Mingyu has him basically naked, only his socks and his button-down shirt left on, meanwhile Mingyu’s still wearing everything he had on when he walked into the room. Jeonghan likes that, though. He likes when Mingyu gets so caught up in making him feel good that he forgets about himself. Being put first like that is nice.

And maybe if he’s honest with himself he can also admit that the illusion of a power imbalance that gives off is kind of hot, especially considering Mingyu is the one that’s actually at a disadvantage here and will do anything Jeonghan asks no matter how demeaning. Maybe that also plays into the size kink Jeonghan has. He doesn’t really know.

Mingyu picks up the already unscrewed lid off the tub of lube and drops it off to the side so it lands on top of Jeonghan’s bag. He’s being uncharacteristically messy and Jeonghan doesn’t know if the change in behavior has something to do with how high-strung and desperate he must be to get off or if it’s the cause of whatever it is he’s thinking about. Either way, Jeonghan can take care of both of those problems with his mouth.

He reaches out and tugs Mingyu in by his shirt again, stretching to kiss the corner of Mingyu’s mouth, then his cheek, drawing a line of kisses across Mingyu’s face until he can speak into Mingyu’s ear.

“How good are you going to make me feel, Kim Mingyu?” he whispers, lips ghosting over Mingyu’s ear teasingly.

One of Mingyu’s hands presses to his chest, fingers slipping under his open shirt, the pad of his thumb catching on Jeonghan’s nipple and coaxing a small huff from Jeonghan’s mouth. The lube Mingyu’s holding in his other hand nudges into Jeonghan’s chest.

“I’ll do my best.”

“That’s not really an answer,” Jeonghan complains in a higher tone, acting cute just to spur Mingyu on, even biting Mingyu’s earlobe for extra effect. “Give me a real answer. How good are you going to make me feel, puppy?”

Mingyu makes this unintelligible noise, caught between a moan and a whimper, his face pressing to Jeonghan’s shoulder. He bites at Jeonghan’s collarbone and mutters, “Really good,” his cheeks burning along where they’re pressing into Jeonghan’s exposed skin.

“Embarrassed?” Jeonghan guesses.

Mingyu just nods. Touching Mingyu’s back with his hand, Jeonghan kisses the side of his head.

“Why don’t you go ahead and use that—” he pushes the lube back against Mingyu’s chest pointedly “—and I’ll turn around.”

“I can do that,” Mingyu says, surprisingly confident despite how embarrassed he is.

Jeonghan hefts a hand on Mingyu’s shoulder so he’ll move back enough for him to turn and Jeonghan freezes when he faces the mirror. He can see Mingyu standing behind him in the reflection, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as his hands move, this intent look that commands hunger, darkening his face and making something turn molten low in Jeonghan’s belly in response. He’s standing up straight, posture better than it was when he was curved over Jeonghan’s front, and Jeonghan gets struck once again by their height disparity and the way he looks so much smaller than Mingyu in the reflection of the mirror.

He shakes away the thought, pressing his palms to the pane of mirror. He’s got no choice but to stare at himself as he waits, getting an eyeful of the way his cheeks have gone all ruddy and notes that what’s exposed of his chest looks just as crimsoned too as it shines with perspiration. For a moment he wishes he didn’t have Mingyu strip him of his underwear even if it would’ve got in the way because the complete naked vulnerability in a room that—while locked—he knows anyone with a key could get in makes him bite the inside of his cheek.

But they’ve done this before a couple of times and nothing’s happened, the staff normally respectful of how much they need to practice. He reminds himself of that as he hears Mingyu step closer.

The air in the room expands and then cinches itself off, Jeonghan tugging in a deep breath before holding it, waiting as Mingyu stands behind him doing nothing. The sweat at his nape is making the ends of his hair curl as if he’s caught out in the humidity and not standing in an air-conditioned practice room about to have Mingyu fuck him so intensely he’ll probably end up in tears. Well, one of them might. Jeonghan will just have to work hard if he doesn’t want to be the one crying first.

Jeonghan reflexively clenches down on nothing while the rough, slicked up pads of Mingyu’s fingers drag titillatingly over his rim. Anticipation gnaws at his mind and he moves a forearm in front of himself on the mirror so he can pillow his forehead against it, finally letting out the breath he was keeping cloistered in his lungs. Mingyu simply teases the tips of his index and middle fingers along Jeonghan’s hole, touch barely even there, and already Jeonghan’s breathing is turning more laborious, wetly exhaling against the mirror, making it steam up.

“Go on,” he insists in a voice so shaky he’s shocked it doesn’t crack, back depressing in slow increments as he tips further into the mirror. “I know you’re probably stupidly hard. I’ve barely even touched you, so don’t you want to get to the good part already?”

Mingyu’s quiet for a moment, fingers just circling around the fluttering ring of muscle like he’s toying with Jeonghan. Then, he rasps from behind, “This is good, too.”

Jeonghan quirks his mouth, looking towards his feet in the mirror. “How so?”

“Hyung, you get really loud during this part.”

Breath going all funny, Jeonghan raises his head from his arm to look in the mirror and catches sight of Mingyu smiling down at where he’s watching his hand against Jeonghan’s ass. He’s about to say something, not quite sure what but willing to make it up as he goes, when Mingyu moves.

Mingyu starts pushing his middle finger in, not even to his first knuckle yet, and Jeonghan drops his head down with a long, drawn-out keen that lasts for what feels like decades. The entire stretch of Jeonghan’s spine scorches like a lit match dropping along a line of gasoline, this soreness sparking in his lower back the second Mingyu’s finger gets all the way in till his third knuckle, and then Mingyu just holds it there.

“See?” Mingyu drops a kiss to Jeonghan’s shoulder, humming when Jeonghan stops keening and whimpers, shifting his weight on his feet, fidgeting. “Loud.”

“I can’t stand you,” Jeonghan lies, sinking his teeth into the back of his sleeve to shove down another distressed noise.

Mingyu noses along the back of his head, tongue curling out over the outside shell of Jeonghan’s ear and making his lungs burn and his chest grow tight, thighs pressing together at the way his cock throbs forcefully, Mingyu’s tongue hot and pressed where no one else touches.

Voice a low, contemplative and contented purr against Jeonghan’s ear, Mingyu asks, “Should we sit then?”

Jeonghan would hit him if he could.

“Just—” he stops himself to bite his arm again as Mingyu starts moving his finger out and then back in with these purposefully shallow, rhythmic thrusts, fucking Jeonghan on one finger like it’s his cock instead of his hand.

Some of the lube smears along Jeonghan’s inner thigh and slips down Mingyu’s hand and into his palm, ridiculously messy since Mingyu always uses so much of it when they do this standing up. It’s disgusting. Jeonghan loves it.

Mingyu’s forehead falls to Jeonghan’s shoulder from behind as Jeonghan insists with a clench down on his finger, “Another. Add another. I don’t want to wait, it’s killing me.”

The second finger slides in on the next stroke, the fresh coating of lube cold enough to make Jeonghan’s breath punch out of him. The hurried stretch stings and Mingyu must know it, making this soft noise against the back of Jeonghan’s nicely pressed collar, voice pitched high. He’s probably picturing how tight Jeonghan will be around him, how difficult it’s going to be to keep himself under control. Jeonghan sticks his tongue in his cheek at the thought, wondering what else Mingyu could be thinking right now, what all he might want to do to him.

“Hyung,” Mingyu calls in wonderment, fingers bottoming out inside of him, floored by how easy it is to get the second finger in alongside the first, “you’re really tight.”

His cock twitches in the air and he shushes another whimper against the back of his arm at the way Mingyu says that like he’s amazed, not meaning for it to be anything more than an observation, but to Jeonghan it’s about the filthiest thing Mingyu could say to him.

“ _Please_ ,” Jeonghan chokes out, eyes screwed shut, his body wound up and sensitive everywhere. He knows he’s rushing too fast for this not to end up hurting him, but he begs for it regardless of the road signs telling him to slow down. “Give me the next one. _Please_. Hurry, I’m—I need you to hurry.”

Mingyu makes a skeptical noise, probably not wanting to do anything more than Jeonghan can handle, and Jeonghan slams his fist against the mirror for fear of Mingyu slowing down.

“I’m not _asking_ ,” Jeonghan hisses, body wracking through another shiver as Mingyu’s knuckles catch on his rim when he jumps at Jeonghan’s temper, “I’m _telling_. Just do it, I need—”

Mingyu’s fingers pull out all the way and Jeonghan is pacified just like that, mind whiting out and hips trying to push back on nothing.

“Jeonghan, calm down,” Mingyu hazards, dirty hand pressing to Jeonghan’s hip to get him to still. “I’m right here, you don’t have to act up.”

Jeonghan shakes, knees watery, heart weak, and makes this sound that resonates somehow between his mouth and the mirror, amplified in that space. His freehand blindly reaches back to grab at Mingyu’s hip, scrabbling at the material of Mingyu’s jeans.

His voice isn’t even a fraction as hard as he means it to be as he defends, “I’m not acting up.”

“You are. Let me take care of you, hyung, it’s what I’m good at.”

Mingyu doesn’t wait for Jeonghan to agree, the cold, slicked up pads of his (three, thankfully) fingers running along Jeonghan’s hole without another word from him. Jeonghan starts to chew on the button on the cuff of his sleeve as Mingyu pushes, dropping himself over Jeonghan’s shoulder as he does, and gets one, two, then three fingers in past the second knuckles. His fingers crook _just_ so and Jeonghan’s knees buckle, hitting the mirror hard enough to leave nasty blue bruises, this wounded cry leaving his mouth like he’s in pain when it’s really the opposite.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jeonghan curses, letting the pleasure that rips through him blind him as Mingyu starts to milk his prostate with a skilled hand.

Always so good with his hands.

“Good?” Mingyu asks kind of pointlessly.

Jeonghan just nods, making these small noises that sound like mewls, tentative as a kitten, vocal chords weak and wobbly after how loud his voice just got. He pushes his ass back on Mingyu’s impossibly thick fingers and can’t stop himself from babbling.

“It’s good,” he moans. “You’re good. My big puppy, doing so well.”

It’s Mingyu’s turn to whimper now, shy from the compliments and the nickname but loving it too much to ask Jeonghan to stop. The humiliation and embarrassment of the puppy nickname and Jeonghan’s depraved dirty talk only turns him on even more, makes him thicken up in his jeans after flagging a bit from lack of attention. Jeonghan knows what Mingyu likes, knows which buttons to push better than Mingyu himself. Jeonghan will say and do the things Mingyu doesn’t even know how to ask for.

“Yeah,” Jeonghan pants out of breath as Mingyu’s fingers scissor inside of him and stretch him to the point where it makes something sharp shoot up the sweaty line of his back, “you like that, don’t you? A big, dumb puppy happy to follow Master’s orders, right?”

The lube in Mingyu’s other hand drops to the floor with a jarring clang and Jeonghan feels some of it splash up onto the back of his calves. Mingyu’s shaking against his back with a mostly suppressed moan, fingers spazzing and pressing as deep as they can go inside of Jeonghan. Jeonghan’s brain stutters along with his cock, precome drooling out over the head and sliding down the shaft, and that’s a _lot_ to feel at once.

“Making a mess?” Jeonghan asks rhetorically, trying to keep the nasty comments coming but having trouble making full sentences when Mingyu’s fucking him so good on his fingers. “Should k-know better, shouldn’t you?”

Mingyu whines and nods along Jeonghan’s shoulder, fingers speeding up as he drags them out over Jeonghan’s prostate and then presses back in before Jeonghan can even start to ache for them again. He’s definitely starting to lose it a little, unraveling around the seams, and Jeonghan doesn’t feel even the slightest bit bad for egging him on like he is.

“A mutt like you needs to be told not to make messes now?” Jeonghan asks through gritted teeth, voice so sore and scratchy it’s a wonder if Mingyu can even make out the words. He must, though, because he bites wetly into the fabric of Jeonghan’s shirt in response. “I’ll have to train you better,” Jeonghan continues lecherously. “Maybe I should make you kneel and watch while I do this myself to teach you a lesson.”

Mingyu releases Jeonghan’s shirt from between his teeth and pleads like he might cry if he doesn’t get his way, nuzzling into Jeonghan’s back as he goes, “Please don’t, hyung, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just got caught off guard. I swear—” his fingers twist in Jeonghan’s hole and Jeonghan raises up onto the tips of his toes to try and get away from the way it literally hurts to the point of pleasure “—I’ll make you feel better than anything else can. Please don’t make me stop. Ah, hyung, I mean it. _Please_.”

It’s the way Mingyu drags out that final ‘please’ and stresses each word with a thrust of his fingers that has Jeonghan nodding furiously, swallowing roughly to speak.

“Fuck, okay, Mingyu,” he curses hoarsely. “Let’s get you free of those pants, okay? Come on, get yourself out for me.”

Mingyu pulls his fingers out messily, lube sliding out from Jeonghan’s hole and smearing along his cheeks. Mingyu fumbles his fingers over the zipper and button of his jeans, clumsily trying to get himself out before Jeonghan starts complaining. He gives up, hands too shaky, and instead opts to just push his jeans down his thighs where they get trapped above his knees.

Jeonghan watches Mingyu grumble and tug his sweaty bangs back from his forehead in the mirror, sees the way he can’t decide if he should waste more time by fully undressing himself or not, and decides to take pity on him. He turns around and places a hand on Mingyu’s chest to get his attention, palm right over where he can feel Mingyu’s heart beating itself senseless against his rib cage.

“I don’t care about your jeans, just shove your boxers down and make me feel as good as you promised.”

Mingyu’s chin dips in something like a nod. “Y-Yes, hyung.”

Jeonghan bends to the side to pick up the dropped lube and comes back up to find Mingyu with his underwear already down around his thighs and his tongue caught between his teeth, mouth parted, eyes downcast. Jeonghan follows his gaze and feels something deep and primal in his belly stir awake as he watches Mingyu fist himself, too turned on not to touch himself even with Jeonghan standing barely a few inches away from him.

“You’re really shameless aren’t you, Mingyu?”

Mingyu’s hand is big but not big enough to dwarf his cock, Jeonghan knowing from experience that the boy’s big enough to make him feel like he’s being split open every time they rush through this. Mingyu must’ve licked his palm beforehand, because his entire length glistens, the head of his cock wet and the thatch of hair above it that leads to his happy trail is damp and dark. Jeonghan’s mouth waters at the pretty brownish pink of Mingyu’s cock, the blush of it almost cute, and it takes everything in him not to drop to his knees and suck Mingyu off just to see how pretty it’d look with come oozing from the tip.

Jeonghan glances back up. Mingyu’s been watching his face the whole time. Jeonghan purses his lips and tries not to be embarrassed by how obvious his gawking was. Mingyu’s literally face fucked him while his hands were bound before, so clearly they’re at a point in their relationship where the little things shouldn’t be embarrassing and _yet._

Jeonghan looks away quickly. Mingyu scoffs.

“You’re the one who made me like this,” Mingyu reminds him, voice blowing out of him when he tightens his hand on himself in a torturously slow upstroke.

Jeonghan can’t believe Mingyu’s planning on having a conversation with him while jerking himself off impatiently. But, then again, he supposes he kind of can. He really was the one who made Mingyu like this—his libido much less needy than Jeonghan’s before he got his hands on him that first time ages ago. Mingyu wouldn’t be half as filthy as he is now if it weren’t for Jeonghan’s helpful, guiding hands. Both literally and figuratively. He’s made Mingyu try things that he didn’t even know were an option and ever since Mingyu’s gotten to be even more than Jeonghan can handle at times.

The boy’s kind of insatiable now.

Jeonghan reaches out and grabs Mingyu’s wrist to still him. Mingyu could honestly shake Jeonghan’s grip as easily as breathing, but Jeonghan knows he won’t and for that Jeonghan’s dick gives another little jump against his stomach. Mingyu’s so strong but he’ll still let Jeonghan do whatever he wants to him. He wouldn’t even buck him off if Jeonghan forced him back on the ground to ride him, holding onto Mingyu’s hands so he couldn’t touch him and would just have to sit back and watch Jeonghan use him to get off.

Jeonghan doesn’t want to do that today, though. He wants something he can feel a little deeper, something that’ll make Mingyu sweat and work hard to please him. He smiles gently, watching as Mingyu releases himself with a stuttered out breath, chest doing this funny, shivering thing. Mingyu sweeps his eyes over Jeonghan’s body like there’s all the time in the world, only meeting his eyes when he has to.

“Hyung?”

“I want,” Jeonghan starts, using the grip he has on Mingyu’s wrist to tug him forward enough for Jeonghan to lean up into Mingyu’s ear, “you to pick me up and press me into this mirror behind me. I want you fill me up—” he allows Mingyu to place a desperate hand on his waist, catching Mingyu’s resulting whine loud by his ear “—and use all these new muscles you’ve been working on to keep me there until I’ve come all over your stomach. And if you’re a good boy,” he promises with a sweet kiss to the spot just by Mingyu’s ear, “I won’t make you wait too long to come after me. Won’t even keep you from biting me. You’ll make me want it, won’t you?”

Mingyu gets out this noise like the hiss of air letting out of a quickly deflating balloon and nods furiously, pushing away Jeonghan’s hand impatiently to grip Jeonghan’s other hip.

“I will,” Mingyu promises with a kiss and a bite to Jeonghan’s mouth that leaves it stinging.

There’s no other warning before Mingyu’s tightening his hands and lifting Jeonghan like he weighs nothing, a hand slipping under Jeonghan’s thigh, wrestling Jeonghan’s legs up around his hips. He shuffles forward and then Jeonghan’s pressed up into the wall again, the glass of the mirror cold through his shirt, lube trapped in his hand and against their chests.

“Like this?” Mingyu checks with Jeonghan, eyes hooded and his neck glistening with sweat that Jeonghan wants to lean forward and lick at.

Jeonghan nods and presses the tub of lube into Mingyu’s chest, telling him, “Get me slick for you again, then yourself. Hurry.”

Mingyu’s head drops into a nod, shifting so Jeonghan’s weight is supported more by the wall than his hands. He uses his dominant hand to scoop a good amount of lube onto four fingers and Jeonghan’s mind fractures as Mingyu sneaks his hand behind him, head lolling back against the mirror.

Mingyu’s a bit brutal as he slips three fingers back in without much care for Jeonghan’s heart rate. Jeonghan’s free hand scrabbles upwards to dig into Mingyu’s shoulder, groaning at the way the stretch burns a little still, the way Mingyu’s cruel as he pushes them in and out like Jeonghan’s body isn’t a mere breeze away from dissolving into nothing.

Jeonghan tugs Mingyu closer for comfort, burying his face into Mingyu’s neck as he whimpers and rocks back a little on Mingyu’s impatient, unkind hand. Mingyu’s fingers press so deep then that Jeonghan has to voice it, has to plead, “ _Deep_ , ah, fuck, I can f-feel it so deep. The last one—add the last one. Need it to feel like your cock. Please, Mingyu.”

Mingyu listens obediently, fingers curving inside of him so Mingyu presses his pinky finger in under the other three. The angle’s weird like this so he can’t press it in as much as Jeonghan would like, but Jeonghan can’t even will himself to care. He can’t stop himself from raising and dropping his ass back on Mingyu’s fingers minutely, back rising and falling slightly with each wanton movement. He just wants Mingyu’s cock but knows he needs to force himself to calm down and get used to four fingers first. He has to control himself.

He kisses Mingyu’s neck to distract himself as Mingyu just holds his hand still for Jeonghan to move against, panting hotly into the curve of Mingyu’s shoulder as he pulls back some.

He sounds pained as he says, “Could come like this for you, Mingyu. Just getting off on your fingers. Could come all over your expensive shirt and make you have to cover yourself when we leave so no one will know what I’ve done to you.”

Mingyu’s muscles grow taut on time with Jeonghan’s thighs tightening around his hips. Jeonghan pulls himself up and then drops down heavily with an intoxicating cry, mouth hanging open, because Mingyu makes this rough rumbling noise and forces Jeonghan to go down deeper by adding a suffocating pressure atop his thigh, nails biting at his thigh. The thickness of Mingyu’s fingers makes it seem like he’s going to burn into ashes and Jeonghan’s head shakes mindlessly, knowing it’s nothing compared to how Mingyu’s cock is going to make him feel. He’s practically salivating.

“Hyung,” Mingyu huffs by his ear, “can I do it now?”

It’s funny how Jeonghan was going to plead for him to do just that, but now that Mingyu’s asked for it he doesn’t want to say yes. Now he just wants to make Mingyu squirm, make him so desperate he won’t even be able to speak, wear him out so he’s too loose to do anything while Jeonghan fucks himself down on him and makes all these noises he knows make Mingyu want to grab onto him and get himself off selfishly.

“Do you think you deserve it?” Jeonghan asks, twisting a hand through Mingyu’s hair and letting his fingers tangle there.

Mingyu nods and if Jeonghan weren’t busy kissing at Mingyu’s neck he’d pull back to see the need on Mingyu’s face. He knows it’s there, though, and that’s enough for him.

“I don’t think you do.”

Mingyu whimpers, fingers thrusting into Jeonghan a little harder. He doesn’t backtalk at all, though, and Jeonghan has to smile, lips dragging along the tight chord of Mingyu’s neck and over the flutter of his pulse on the side. There, he places an unhurried kiss.

“Not going to argue about it?” he prompts.

Mingyu just shakes his head, silent as ever even when Jeonghan knows he must be pleading in his head for Jeonghan to let him fuck him. Poor boy probably feels like he’s going to combust if he doesn’t get some relief for the ache in his balls already.

“I see… but didn’t I teach you how to beg? Come on, puppy—” he lets the lube rest precariously on his lap and slides his hand down between where they’re joined at the hip, fingers circling, gripping tightly on Mingyu’s much-neglected cock “—I’m sure you remember how.”

Mingyu gasps wetly, caught trying to decide between jerking towards or away from the almost painful touch of Jeonghan’s hand along his cock. He makes this pitched sound like he’s been punched in the gut, quick to start nodding.

“Please. Jeonghan, please let me fuck you. I want it so badly, please. Just—just let me do it. I’ll be good. I’ll be so good for you. Please, please, just once. Just for—just until—I just need it for—just a little—”

Jeonghan pets Mingyu’s head and uses his other hand to rub his palm into the head of Mingyu’s cock, silencing Mingyu’s incessant pleading with his fingers. He takes a moment to listen to Mingyu whimper before speaking.

“Good boy,” Jeonghan pants out, Mingyu’s fingers having started jackrabbiting into Jeonghan’s hole at an intense speed, having to hurt Mingyu’s wrists. “You can do it if you’re going to promise not to come until I say.”

Mingyu doesn’t verbally answer him and Jeonghan would get mad about it if it weren’t for the way Mingyu pulls his hand out from under Jeonghan then—leaving Jeonghan to ache at the sudden deprivation of pressure and clench down around nothing—only to bring it up and dig his hand into the lube. He presses his forehead to the mirror, breathing heavily against Jeonghan’s shoulder, getting his palm so thoroughly soaked that some lube drips off fingers when he pulls the lube from Jeonghan’s lap and drops it to the ground on purpose this time.

Mingyu’s left hand goes under Jeonghan’s ass again and then Jeonghan hears Mingyu tell him, “Take away your hand,” and does as he’s told right as Mingyu wraps his hand around himself and makes quick work of slicking his cock up.

They’re pressed chest to chest this time and Jeonghan squeezes his eyes shut as Mingyu’s clean hand wraps around his back and lifts, pulling Jeonghan up to sit at Mingyu’s hip bones. He’s got nowhere else to go as Mingyu holds him against the wall and keeps him hovering up above his dick in anticipation.

He huffs testily after mere seconds of having to wait, complaining, “How long are you going to—”

His skin crawls with tremors, every part of his body shaking from just how long they’ve taken to get to this point, as Mingyu circles the base of his cock with his sticky hand and starts to angle himself into Jeonghan’s hole. He doesn’t do much more than press the tip into Jeonghan but Jeonghan still moans, still brings both hands up to tug on Mingyu’s hair, still hits the back of his head against the mirror so he can suck in as much air as he can.

“Oh, _fuck_ , that’s—” He can’t describe it. Can’t come up with anything to say that sums up the way something begins to boil inside of him at the stretch and burn of his hole when Mingyu inches inside by nothing more than a few centimeters. Yet Jeonghan feels like he’s been cracked open by a goddamn _tree_ , not just Mingyu’s cock.

Jeonghan sweats like he’s in a heatwave as he curves both hands around Mingyu’s ears and pushes him away from his shoulder to get a good look at him.

Mingyu’s expression—wounded and twisted up from holding himself back from just pushing into Jeonghan in one easy, pleasurable thrust—is enough to make more precome ooze from Jeonghan’s cock, smearing along Jeonghan’s hip, and Jeonghan’s immersed in it. Immersed in the way Mingyu doesn’t even open his eyes even when Jeonghan’s staring so blatantly at him and getting his fill of Mingyu’s untamped pleasure.

It takes a considerable amount of effort and amazing breath control for Jeonghan to say, “You don’t have to keep still, go ahead and go in some more. I’m used to this much, at least.”

Mingyu turns his cheek into one of Jeonghan’s palms and he heaves out this sigh that might actually just be a pained groan. He nods, though, and Jeonghan’s fingers press into his temples and jaw as the burn of Mingyu pushing into him by a few more inches sears a brand up his spine and along the entire span of his lower back.

Halfway inside of him, Mingyu’s started making this series of high whines that play out in a continuous string, a half-baked loop of feedback from the pleasure with each inch he goes, muffling out in Jeonghan’s palm as Mingyu noses further into it, nose between Jeonghan’s middle and ring fingers, breath fanning out hot over the webbing between them. Jeonghan’s other palm slips away and down to the side of Mingyu’s neck, pressed against overheated, sweaty skin. Right now he can’t find it in him to care about anything else other than the spike of heat unfurling out from his crotch and spreading up to his chest, heels digging into Mingyu’s ass to urge him deeper inside of him.

It’s not until Mingyu’s fully inside of him, bottoming out so Jeonghan’s flush against his pelvis and the excess lube slips down along Mingyu’s thighs from where they’re joined, that Mingyu finally opens his eyes, though just barely. Mingyu shudders once, full bodied and quaking, and his lashes part just enough to catch the way Jeonghan’s entire face is glowing with sweat, cheeks tinged a perfectly peach shade of pink, lips swollen from biting down through that mix of pain and pleasure only Mingyu can wring him through, the way his eyes are dark as he himself is watching Mingyu take it all in.

And Mingyu just holds himself inside of Jeonghan, keeping himself still so Jeonghan can really take in every inch of him, so he can feel it when he shifts just so and sends sparks down to the soles of his feet. It’s fucking overwhelming. Mingyu’s so big Jeonghan’s sure that it can’t be possible he’s really in him, only then the hand that Mingyu’s been using to guide himself inside of Jeonghan comes up over Jeonghan’s bare ass and he knows. He _knows_ he’s full. Knows that if he were to try grinding himself down on Mingyu right now the both of them are going to moan in time, Jeonghan about split in twain.

Jeonghan has to remind himself to breathe or he won’t be able to loosen up, screwing his eyes closed tight so he can focus on relaxing.

Through the nose, an inhale.

Time pauses, holds itself on the head of a pin for eight seconds.

Now through the mouth, an exhale.

Jeonghan’s shoulders ease back from his ears and his back depresses in gradual fractions, careful not to let up on the squeeze of his thighs around Mingyu’s hips. Mingyu makes this soft, feeble sound as Jeonghan slips just an inch further down when his muscles begin to relax, no longer clenching around where Mingyu’s inside of him.

“Hyung,” Mingyu whines, voice on edge. He doesn’t seem like he really has anything substantial to say, just rambling out something to divert himself from the way he’s got to hold back from following after the ache low in his belly that urges him to thrust upwards and just _take_ until Jeonghan tells him he’s allowed to. His lips drag down over Jeonghan’s palm as he states, mid-nuzzle, “It’s so hot.”

Brow pinched, Jeonghan’s vision has dimmed and left him partially blind, not able to keep his eyes open enough to survey Mingyu’s reaction as he hums, commanding with a desperate need for distraction from the ache in his lower back, “Lick.”

Mingyu doesn’t move for a second, perhaps confused or maybe just floored by the request, but then he huffs out hot over Jeonghan’s palm as he drops his mouth open. He rolls his tongue out passed his puffy bottom lip, wide and slick, and something angry and knotted inside Jeonghan’s stomach gets pulled apart like dough when Mingyu licks from the center of Jeonghan’s palm to the hypersensitive webbing between Jeonghan’s middle and ring fingers.

“ _Ahhh_ ,” Jeonghan wheezes, fingers curling down, shaking somewhat as his lips thin and his eyes squeeze shut so hard it makes colorful blotches swim around the backs of his eyelids.

A sticky hand encircles Jeonghan’s wrist as Jeonghan goes to pull it away from Mingyu’s mouth, the sensation of Mingyu’s teeth and tongue between his fingers making something too good shoot all the way through his cock. Mingyu’s hand forces Jeonghan to still—Jeonghan not able to fight it off even if he wanted to—and just suffer through it as Mingyu keeps going, tongue filthy as he laps up along the side of Jeonghan’s middle finger and then back down, air cooling the messy trail of saliva Mingyu’s tongue leaves behind.

“Oh god,” Jeonghan gasps out, voice split between something honeyed and something tormented, toes curling around the hot pinpricks running along the soles of his feet.

There must be a direct connection between the nerves in his hands and his cock because the shivery sensation from the light scrape of Mingyu’s teeth over his palm makes his dick pulse, teeth gritting down around a moan that gets lodged halfway in his throat. He’s begun to lose the plot as Mingyu switches to lick between his other fingers, tongue brushing back and forth, and bites his cheek to rip away the wool Mingyu’s pulled over his eyes.

“Mingyu,” he forces out, eyes rolling open. He removes his hand from Mingyu’s neck to get a fistful of Mingyu’s hair. He tugs some, just to get Mingyu to look over at him, get his attention back.

Mingyu’s eyes are fogged over and heated, mouth shining with spit, his chin as well, and Jeonghan wants to scream a little at the sight of it. The picture of sheer lust and submission that Mingyu’s made of himself under Jeonghan’s touch, from Jeonghan’s words, his scent, enough to get something in Jeonghan’s brain to unlodge itself and make him go a little crazy.

“ _Mingyu_ ,” Jeonghan parrots again, more to right his thoughts than address his boyfriend, “I think it’s time for you to move. Let you fuck me like you want. Can you do that for—”

Mingyu lets loose this impatient noise like a growl, pitched so low it makes Jeonghan’s hair bristle and his ears ring. It’s as if keeping still so long has flayed his vocal chords alive, splintered Mingyu’s throat, turned everything human inside of him into something feral. His arm curls behind Jeonghan’s back firmly and forces Jeonghan so close Jeonghan gets trapped pressed against him, leaking cock rubbing into the soft material of Mingyu’s shirt and smearing into it.

Jeonghan’s breath bottoms out as he groans, experiencing every single inch of the drag of Mingyu’s cock out of him like it’s his first time, like he’s never had Mingyu bend him over and shove into him in a hurry to get off before they were caught by one of their members back at the dorms, like Mingyu’s never spent hours during the day fingering Jeonghan while all the other members were out eating, like he’s never fucked himself on his own cramped fingers while Mingyu fruitlessly begged from the sidelines for Jeonghan to just _please_ let him to do it.

He wrests Mingyu’s now loose hand from his wrist to wrap his arm around Mingyu’s shoulders, fingers digging into the fabric of Mingyu’s shirt and twisting, pulling it some from Mingyu’s back. Mingyu’s hand falls easily to grip under one of Jeonghan’s knees and Jeonghan lets the pricks of Mingyu’s nails biting into his skin distract him from the way he feels like he’s being torn asunder as Mingyu pushes back into him before he’s even all the way out, making this hiccuping noise fall from Jeonghan’s lips and into the intimate space between their parted lips.

Jeonghan leans forward to kiss Mingyu, lick into his mouth, shushing his soft keens with Mingyu’s tongue as he kisses back. Jeonghan pulls away and then watches as Mingyu’s expression unfolds, blooming as he comes alive deep inside of Jeonghan, whining immodestly against Jeonghan’s cheek the whole time as he pushes all the way back in. Jeonghan’s hit with how foreign the intrusion still feels even after he’s gotten used to it, how being so full makes tears blur his vision the more Mingyu makes it last, the longer Mingyu keeps himself inside of Jeonghan.

“Am I doing well?” Mingyu pulls back to ask so quietly Jeonghan almost misses it.

Mingyu’s panting and Jeonghan shakily releases his grip on Mingyu’s hair to instead start to pat his head, petting intermittently, smiling a little at the way Mingyu presses into his touch with a dip of his head towards him.

“You’re doing well,” he tells Mingyu and is rewarded by a soft, badly wound up whimper.

Mingyu’s biting his lip to attempt to muffle all his noises but it’s clearly not working well enough for him because he turns to bury his face against the crook of Jeonghan’s neck, Jeonghan’s hand slipping down to cup protectively around the back of Mingyu’s neck.

“Really good. You’re really good, Mingyu. Perfect f-for me. A good puppy,” Jeonghan continues, only stuttering a little as Mingyu starts to pull out again, still going so slow it somehow makes it hurt even when it shouldn’t. Being rough should hurt, but the ache from how Mingyu unknowingly prolongs the drag seems to be worse.

Jeonghan heaves out a sob once Mingyu’s all the way out, leaving Jeonghan’s slick hole to clench down futilely, fluttering spasmodically from the empty feeling Mingyu’s left. And then Mingyu’s hand goes away from Jeonghan’s knee to grab the base of his cock once again, guiding as he pushes his way back into Jeonghan with wet, heavy huffs tamped down into the hollow space carved from Jeonghan’s delicate collarbone.

“Go—” Jeonghan chokes as Mingyu manages to bottom out again “—fa-faster, _fuck_ , go _faster_ , Mingyu. Hurts— it hurts slow.”

Mingyu nods choppily against Jeonghan’s neck, moaning as he removes his hand from himself and instead presses his fingers against where Jeonghan’s stretched so wide around him it must feel tight even from the outside. The touch—tacky with the little lube still on his hand—makes Jeonghan mewl and squirm, grinding down around Mingyu on accident, and then Mingyu makes that low noise again and his hips jerk back, pulling halfway out, before snapping back in and making that earlier pain fizzle out into pleasure as he rubs up against Jeonghan’s prostate and makes Jeonghan’s vision spiral and then kaleidoscope, fracturing before his lashes flutter shut.

He has to gasp, to let out some noise or he might just split open, might evaporate into thin air. The pressure that’s building low in his groin making everything seem so much more dire than it is, making the air suppressive, each murmured needy sound Mingyu makes seemingly echoing around the room and rattling disconcertingly in Jeonghan’s head.

Mingyu keeps going, thighs trembling at the strength and stamina it takes to keep standing all the while he’s pistoning his hips in and out of Jeonghan like he’s been uncollared and let free from the cage Jeonghan had him in. Jeonghan’s head swims as every nerve in his body feels like they’ve been uncovered, split apart and left vulnerable under the onslaught of pleasure that the underside of Mingyu’s cock stirs with each hurried grind in as far as he can get.

“Good—” Jeonghan cuts himself off to swallow around a moan. “Good boy, Mingyu. Fuck, Mingyu, you—you’re really big. Feels good.”

The noises their bodies are making between them are obscene, Jeonghan’s ears catching each slap of skin and wet squelch. His mouth goes dry listening to it all, licking at his lips to try and help somehow, wondering just how much of it Mingyu hears too. He might not be paying attention, though, always getting so caught up in how it feels to have Jeonghan so hot and tight around him that he can’t think much about anything else.

Mingyu’s fingers slip up along Jeonghan’s lower back, nails scratching along Jeonghan’s sweaty skin, making Jeonghan shiver as he turns his face into the side of Mingyu’s head and licks at the outside of Mingyu’s ear before biting his earlobe. Mingyu’s hips stutter, sawing back and forth quickly, gifting Jeonghan with another whimper, mumbling into Jeonghan’s throat something he can’t quite pick up. The stutter of Mingyu’s hips sends another spike of arousal through Jeonghan, the heat that unfurls in his belly searing and flaring out along his skin enough to make him sweat even more, panting unevenly.

They’re both a mess, sweat dripping from Mingyu’s chin, Jeonghan’s face shining almost as much as it did after practicing the choreography for Call Call Call the first time. Mingyu’s unrelenting and frantic, the sweat making his hair go limp and stick to his forehead, cheeks so hot Jeonghan worries in passing that he might pass out if he doesn’t cool off soon. The noises Mingyu makes are harsher when he pulls out and gentler, more weak, as he pushes in, eyebrows knitted together heavily from the concentration all the exertion warrants.

Jeonghan drops his hips back a little against Mingyu’s as he starts whispering lowly into Mingyu’s ear, tone all syrupy sweet, “Look at you, mutt.” Mingyu presses his palm into Jeonghan’s lower back, forcing him just that little bit closer while letting out a shaky whine at the mean nickname. “Rutting into me like an animal in heat. You can’t even control yourself, can you?”

Mingyu doesn’t answer right away, still jacking his hips in and out of Jeonghan’s hole, Jeonghan’s flushed cock pressing to his stomach on each insistent upward thrust, and Jeonghan bites at his ear again to spur him into action. Mingyu starts nodding, kind of mumbling in what Jeonghan thinks is supposed to be a series of yeses, and then both of his hands are on Jeonghan’s ass and the pace picks up as Mingyu starts using Jeonghan’s body to press himself in deeper and pull out faster.

Jeonghan quickly releases his hold on Mingyu’s nape to cover his mouth as he moans even louder than the music and has his cheeks blushing red-hot in embarrassment. A modicum of precome dribbles over the head of his cock and Jeonghan feels it as the tension breaks and makes it ooze down along the shaft only for Mingyu’s hands to pull his ass up, hips rising, and then the precome besmears Mingyu’s shirt again, a damp patch right above his navel from where it keeps happening.

Jeonghan needs Mingyu’s hands. He needs… he needs, _well_ … he needs a lot of things. But what Jeonghan needs the most is to come, the sooner the better, knowing that Mingyu’s already starting to lose it as his fingers do that spasming thing they always do when he’s close to the edge.

“Mingyu, will you help me and be a good puppy? You haven’t touched me in a while, you’re being a little too selfish,” he says with a tone that warrants immediacy.

His forlorn hand drops from his stinging lips to tug at one of Mingyu’s forearms, pulling his hand from his ass to guide it to his lap, waiting as Mingyu gets the hint and grips at his cock and _finally._ Fucking _finally_ the ache in his balls loosens some as Mingyu’s fingers spread his precome down his cock before starting to stroke Jeonghan.

It’s a little uncoordinated as it always is when Mingyu’s fucking him at the same time that he tries to jerk him off, fingers clumsy and hard to stop from slipping as his hips snap vigorously in and out of him. His grip’s a little too slack as well and Jeonghan’s long fingers wrap around Mingyu’s short ones, making Mingyu tighten his grip and helping to keep Mingyu’s rhythm as consistent as his strokes inside his hole.

Rolling his hips into Jeonghan on time with the pace Jeonghan’s started to set for his hand, Mingyu starts murmuring again, only this time Jeonghan can actually understand some of the words—as broken off and quiet as they are.

“Hanie,” Mingyu’s appeals with wet kisses to the sensitive spot where Jeonghan’s shoulder slopes, clearly struggling for air, “Hanie, please, it’s tight. You’re tight. It’s hot. Please, _ahh_ , _please_. Please, Jeonghan, I want to come. W-Want to kiss you. I want to—just _want_. Really want to. Please, hyung, I mean it. Please, angel. Please. Please. Please, please, please…”

He doesn’t stop.

His mouth keeps running and Jeonghan has to force himself to stop listening or he’s going to come just from that. He just wants it to last a little longer, to ride this high for another minute, so he bites his tongue and feels his jaw tick as he clenches down around the spurt of precome that pearls around the head of his cock and wets Mingyu’s thumb. Only that makes him clench down around Mingyu and then Mingyu’s hand stops and his whole body shakes, Jeonghan worrying that he might be dropped, as Mingyu just fucking _moans_ , hips still fucking into Jeonghan even as that long, thready sound is dragged out from his throat and curls up on Jeonghan’s shoulder like a cat pleased its master is finally home.

“I’m sorr—”

Mingyu whimpers, interrupting Jeonghan’s preemptive apology to heave out a sort of pathetic, “Hyung,” that says all that needs to be said.

Mingyu’s going to come if Jeonghan relaxes and he knows he didn’t get permission first. It’s not like Jeonghan’s not used to this, though. Mingyu’s impatient, after all. He’s also a bit younger, always too eager, brimming with need and desperate at all times for Jeonghan’s touch. Jeonghan would feel bad for always working Mingyu up like this so easily if it wasn’t such a turn on.

That greedy, filthy beast that prowls back and forth in the back of his mind and low in his belly at all times perks up quickly as Mingyu whimpers again, sputtering a little like he’s trying not to sob. His own urge to come is left to simmer in favor of talking Mingyu through his cresting orgasm, Jeonghan starting to let go of the crumbled fabric of Mingyu’s shirt and soothingly rub over his back and between his shoulder blades.

“Mingyu,” Jeonghan starts with a kiss to what he can reach of Mingyu’s sweaty temple, “are you already ready to come?”

Mingyu nods shamefully, going deathly still except for the tremors in his hands from forcing himself to be motionless.

“With whose permission?” Jeonghan questions, voice turning detached and cold like Mingyu likes when they do things like this.

A soft, tired whine spills from Mingyu’s lips. He’s so flustered that Jeonghan can practically feel his mortification in the air, a palpable, physical thing. It’s cute. But he still hasn’t answered Jeonghan.

“Mingyu,” he states, serious and weighted. “With whose permission are you going to come already?”

Mingyu shakes his head, kissing at Jeonghan’s skin fleetingly, an apology. “No one’s.”

Jeonghan fights back a smile. “Then are you still going to come?”

Mingyu actually does cry out this time, voice breaking and turning Jeonghan’s fastly beating heart into putty. He sobs, guttural and stifled, because, “I can’t help it, hyung, I’m sorry.”

He can’t keep back his smile this time, gentle and understanding. He’s much more lenient with Mingyu than he should be, but that’s okay. Mingyu’s actually softer than he seems and Jeonghan’s not out to break him or anything, just wants to key him up a little and get him all flushed and shy.

He kisses the tip of Mingyu’s ear and leans into him, says, “You can bite my shoulder to keep quiet, but I’m going to keep using you until I get off, even if you’re oversensitive and beg me to stop. That’s your punishment, okay, mutt?”

Mingyu’s breath hitches but he hurries to nod in agreeance, hand going tight once again around Jeonghan’s cock.

“Say you understand,” Jeonghan orders, biting his lip to keep the hiss out of his voice from the heat of Mingyu’s palm on him.

“I under—”

Jeonghan relaxes, unclenches, and Mingyu’s voice breaks off, tapers into nothing, a completely silent cry leaving his mouth before he digs his face into Jeonghan’s shoulder. His bottom teeth skim above Jeonghan’s collarbone and then he bites down harsh enough to pacify himself as Jeonghan rocks into him, just once, just _enough_ , and has him shaking like a leaf as he comes deep inside of Jeonghan. He comes so hard and so much that Jeonghan can feel it spilling out as he starts to raise and drop back on Mingyu’s throbbing cock.

Mingyu’s whining still, doesn’t ever really seem to stop when he gets sensitive and his senses fry out and overload like this, and Jeonghan just grins as he starts to fuck himself back on Mingyu. Mingyu’s slumped into him, hands not even moving, but Jeonghan can work with that so long as Mingyu doesn’t drop him.

He curves his hand better around Mingyu’s on his dick and starts to move them, screwing his eyes shut to concentrate. He makes it a bit brutish, tight and quick, sufficient like this part is an afterthought to the slower, filthier grinds of his ass back on Mingyu’s cock.

Mingyu’s still not soft inside him, holding a lot more stamina than Jeonghan could ever wish to have, and Jeonghan utilizes that as best as he can as he does all the work. He’s gluttonous, chest hiccuping and his breaths getting all constrained as he tries to both get himself off and pick on Mingyu.

Breathily, he laughs, “Can feel you pulsing in me.”

Mingyu bites harder on his shoulder, definitely going to at least leave the mark of his canines on Jeonghan’s skin with that one, but that’s okay. No one should be able to see that particular part of his shoulder unless he wears something sleeveless, which he never does.

“What?” he asks at Mingyu’s muffled groan. “Embarrassed?”

Jeonghan smiles, Mingyu nodding honestly.

“Shy?” he ventures further.

Mingyu nods again.

“Not shy enough to ask me to stop, though, are you?”

Another strangled noise claws up Mingyu’s throat and he shakes his head furiously.

“Of course not. A dirty mutt like you, you love this, don’t you?”

Mingyu’s voice is haggard as he finally speaks, releasing Jeonghan’s shoulder to breathe out a weak, “Hyung, please.”

“Please what? What else could you even think to ask for after coming before you were supposed to?”

Mingyu drops his mouth to answer, but Jeonghan knows he just wants to complain about how oversensitive he is. Jeonghan doesn’t want to hear it, so he brings both hands over Mingyu’s sides and lets his fingers glance along them, dancing, so light it’s like they’re not even there. Mingyu starts giggling and bowls over, his entire weight pressing into Jeonghan and making it hard for Jeonghan to move much.

“Jeonghan, please,” he begs through forced out giggles, sounding like Jeonghan’s doing something painful like whipping him with a riding crop instead of what he’s actually doing, “ _stop_.”

“You’re so ticklish, I barely even touched you,” Jeonghan laughs, pausing his hands only because Mingyu (definitely lucid enough to realize Jeonghan will stop if distracted) resumes jerking him off on his own, starting to get a good pace going as he keeps his fist just as firm as Jeonghan likes it.

He moans, dropping his forehead to Mingyu’s shoulder, hips still grinding back into Mingyu’s cock. He’s starting to feel that heat build in his belly again, feels it begin alighting along his spine in random bursts before it turns into a constant. This need that makes his teeth sting with just how hard he clenches his teeth to stave himself off from verbalizing it. From just yelling like he wants to so it’ll happen already. From thrashing around to let loose all the energy coiling tight in his body.

“Mingyu, I—” he breathes out, voice so much sweeter now, not capable enough to finish his sentence.

“Yes, Jeonghan?” Mingyu says back, smiling toothily into Jeonghan’s shoulder like he’s proud of how quickly he’s made Jeonghan stumble up to the edge of his orgasm.

Something raw and taut snaps inside him just as Mingyu twists his hand up Jeonghan’s cock and rubs the center of his palm over the slit unrelentingly, hips moving _just so_ against his to grind along that bundle of nerves that makes everything seem all fuzzy and warm. His ears feel clogged and his neck is burning red-hot even in the cool air, set aflame from the inside out. His balls pull tight, this keen choking out from the back of his throat, and Jeonghan doesn’t even say another word before he’s clenching down around Mingyu again as his cock jumps, come shooting into Mingyu’s hand and smearing against his already messy palm.

Mingyu’s groaning, definitely not at all prepared to have Jeonghan clench like that around him again when he’s still so fresh over his own orgasm, softening inside of Jeonghan by the second, and Jeonghan has to force himself to let up, to calm down, to _breathe_.

He raises his head just to drop it back against the mirror, pulling in desperate, exhausted gulps of air. He’s too busy trying to remind himself that he’s a person with a body and not just one raw nerve that’s only purpose is to be plucked by Mingyu’s pleasurable fingers to completion to think about what happens next after coming that hard.

Mingyu, however, can manage more than one worded thoughts and begins to ease out from inside of Jeonghan, hissing and cursing under his breath. His arm goes under Jeonghan’s ass to make sure he doesn’t fall as Mingyu starts to slide down, onto one knee, then both, until they’re both panting and Jeonghan’s sitting atop Mingyu’s thighs on the ground, Mingyu’s jeans long having fallen to tangle around his ankles.

Jeonghan’s head spins helplessly, but Mingyu’s thankfully not so dizzy anymore and reaches to grab for Jeonghan’s bag, pulling out the wet wipes and beginning to clean off his hands, thighs, and (while gritting his teeth) his softening dick. He grabs a new wipe and gingerly spreads Jeonghan’s thighs to clean where he’s leaking some still, then his legs, stomach, cock, hands. Mingyu practically has to bathe Jeonghan, sticky everywhere, so that by the time he’s done Jeonghan’s at least cognizant enough to realize they need to actually get home and monopolize the showers in their dorms for a bit to really clean up.

“Hyung?” Mingyu prompts, voice gentler than his hands were. “We should go back now.”

“Mm,” Jeonghan nods, head bobbing weirdly. He’s too loose.

“You need to get dressed.”

Jeonghan laughs a little. “Yeah, and you need a new shirt.”

Mingyu glances down at his shirt to see that there’s a flaky dry patch of come on it. He scrunches his nose up in distaste and quickly pulls his shirt off, turning it inside out so no one can see the stain, and then slips the shirt back on over his head.

“Hey, that’s kind of disgusting,” Jeonghan notes instead of praising Mingyu for his ingenuity.

Mingyu just raises one shoulder in a shrug. “It’ll be better than someone asking why I have come on my stomach.”

“Gross.”

“Yeah,” Mingyu giggles a little, thumbing at one of his canine teeth, “but it was good.”

Jeonghan blinks and then smirks, tugging Mingyu into him by his collar to plant a kiss along the soft angle of his jaw, mumbling a happy, “It was,” into his still reddened cheek.

He turns then and takes Mingyu’s lower lip in his and gets in a deep, languid, satisfied kiss before they have to get up, get dressed, and head home while sneaking glances at each other the whole way, smiling privately to themselves, cheeks glowing, to finally get some much needed, much _deserved_ sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeonghan calls Mingyu cute slang for puppy in Korean, not any actual Korean word for dog (except for the mutt parts...) and you've probably seen fansites call him it before too: 댕댕이. They have really cute pet names. BTW I demand more justice for Sub!Top Mingyu. Open your eyes, sheeple. Free your minds. 
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/kaiftmingyu), [svt twit](https://twitter.com/mingyupuppyism), [gyuhan twit](https://twitter.com/forgyuhan/), [tumblr](http://gyuldaengie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
